14 Desember
by nekochan-lovers
Summary: Enam orang terjebak di sebuah penginapan di pedalaman Alaska karena badai salju. Segalanya berjalan normal sampai...mayat pertama ditemukan. Lalu...siapa pelakunya? Warn : AU, THRILLER! LAST CHAPTER, UPDATE!
1. Saat Semuanya Dimulai

**Disclaimer : **Hanya Yana-Sensei yang berhak atas Kuroshitsuji. Tapi saya berhak mengutak-atiknya sesuka hati di fandom ini! Hahaha!

**Warn :** AU, THRILLER

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**SAAT SEMUANYA DIMULAI**

**XXX  
**

**16:00 pm**

Sebuah mobil sedan melaju menembus jalanan beku yang sedikit bersalju. Tergesa-gesa melintas memecah kesunyian jalanan yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan sosok-sosok jangkung di kanan kirinya dengan rupa yang sama.

"Sebastian! Kapan kita akan sampai di Anchorage?" pria di belakang kemudi, Sebastian, melirik ke kaca spion dan mendapati penumpangnya tengah cemberut dengan tangan terlipat didada dan mata melanglang buana keluar kaca jendela.

"Seharusnya kita bisa sampai sekitar 1,5 jam lagi, _Young Master_. Mudah-mudahan kita bisa sampai sebelum badai datang," jawab Sebastian tenang dan fokus kembali ke jalanan.

"Aku benci tempat ini! Aku selalu membenci salju! Pokoknya aku mau segera sampai dan beristirahat di kamar hotel! Setelah sampai di London, aku bersumpah akan langsung melayangkan surat pemecatan pada si tua Ravolsky itu! Gila saja dia menyuruhku membuka jaringan Funtom di daerah yang jauh dari peradaban begini! Membuang-buang waktuku saja!" omel si penumpang lagi.

"_Young Master_, saya rasa Anda harus bersikap lebih bijak dan berkepala dingin. Ini hari ulang tahun Anda, bukan?"

"Hari ulang tahun kita, Sebastian! Kau tahu? Harga diriku sedikit tergelitik karena aku harus punya ulang tahun di hari yang sama dengan butler sepertimu!" sang butler berpakaian serba hitam itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi tabiat jelek tuan mudanya.

Sebastian Michaelis, nama pengemudi mobil itu, sudah tiga tahun ini bekerja sebagai butler keluarga Phantomhive. Kehidupannya sebelum masa itu selalu dipenuhi kekerasan dan rasanya tak pernah ada kata damai dan tenang. Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu anak kecil di belakangnya ini.

Ya, penumpang yang sejak tadi bicara dengan ketus itu hanyalah seorang anak kecil. Anak yang hari ini akan genap berusia 13 tahun. Walaupun masih muda, dia mengemban tugas yang sangat berat sebagai penerus keluarga Phantomhive. Penerus kerajaan bisnis Funtom. Bisnis yang sebenarnya bergerak dalam dunia anak-anak yaitu permen dan mainan. Tapi bisnis itu pulalah yang telah merenggut masa kanak-kanaknya hingga dia menjadi _selfish_, egois, berhati dingin, dan dewasa sebelum waktunya. Dan selama menjalani ini, dia hanya sendirian karena memang hanya dia satu-satunya Phantomhive yang tersisa.

Ciel. Namanya Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian harus mengakui bahwa dia memuja kharisma anak itu. Menjadi seorang butler adalah hal terakhir akan dipikirkannya sebelum bertemu dia, tapi…segalanya mulai menyenangkan sekarang. Yang ada di kepala Sebastian selama tiga tahun ini adalah bagaimana menjadi butler yang sempurna bagi majikan kecilnya tersebut. Well, tak ada orang yang sempurna di bawah atap langit ini, tapi paling tidak bagi Sebastian sendiri Ciel adalah majikan yang sempurna. Yang kepada siapa dia dapat menyerahkan segenap hati untuk menikmati hidup. Entah kenapa. Mungkin karena anak itu telah menyelamatkannya dari jurang yang begitu dalam yang dulu memerangkap jiwa dan raganya.

"_Young Master_, sepertinya hari sudah semakin gelap. Apa Anda tetap bermaksud sampai di Anchorage sekarang juga?" tanya Sebastian sambil memperhatikan langit yang menggelap.

"Kau masih berani bertanya? Apa yang tadi aku katakan tidak cukup jelas untukmu, eh, Sebastian? Lagipula…lihat tempat ini! Hanya ada salju, salju, dan salju! Kau tak sedang menyuruhku untuk tidur di mobil dan mati beku, kan?"

"Hm…maksud saya, mungkin jika kita bisa menemukan losmen atau sejen-."

"Menyetir saja sampai Anchorage! Ini perintah! Kau tahu, kalau kita benar-benar terjebak di sini malam ini, akan kupenggal kepala Ravolsky tua itu!" Sebastian hanya menyeringai mendengar sumpah serapah tuan mudanya yang khas.

"_Yes, My Lord_!"

**XXX**

**15:55 pm**

"Sasuke! Sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura yang sesekali melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela. Mengawasi sejauh mana Sasuke Uchiha, suaminya, selesai memasang rantai di ban mobil mereka. "Aku tak mau terjebak disini di malam hari, lho Sasuke!"

"Iya! Sebentar lagi!" balas pria yang tengah menatap hasil pekerjaannya dengan puas. Sakura merapatkan mantelnya untuk melawan rasa dingin. "Sakura, aku tak menemukan obeng bengkok di kotak perkakasku! Bisa tolong kau carikan di mobil sebentar?"

"Iya! Sebentar!" Sakura mencari-cari di _dashboard_. Tak ada. Dia pun keluar dari tempat duduknya di depan dan membuka pintu belakang. Mengacak semua di belakang jok kursi mobil tanpa sadar benda yang dia cari jatuh bergulir dari sana. Jatuh diatas setumpuk salju yang meredam denting yang seharusnya terdengar.

"Tak ada Sasuke!" ujarnya dengan putus asa sambil menghampiri pria berambut hitam itu dengan wajah putus asa. Dia menyandarkan sikunya pada bahu Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah minim ekspresinya. "Apa benda itu sangat penting sekarang?"

"Yah, tak apa! Aku hanya mau mengencangkan mur saja. Untuk jaga-jaga. Tapi tak penting juga, sih! Heran! Seingatku aku baru saja memakainya kemarin dan kuletakkan di dalam mobil. Ah, sudahlah! Nanti kalau kita sudah sampai, akan kucari lagi dengan lebih teliti!"

"Lalu…kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Sakura sambil membungkuk memperhatikan keempat ban mobil mereka sudah terbungkus dengan rantai. Menjaga ban mobil mereka agar tidak selip karena jalanan yang licin.

"Sudah, dong! Tenang saja!" Sasuke membereskan kotak perkakasnya sementara Sakura kembali ke dalam mobil. Kali ini dia menutup jendelanya dan membesarkan nyala pemanas. Tak lama Sasuke menyusulnya dan sudah ada di balik kemudi.

"Kenapa tak mau bermalam disini? Kelihatannya disana ada kabin. Mungkin kita bisa tidur disana!" tunjuk Sasuke pada rumah kayu besar yang tersamar oleh pepohonan tak jauh dari sana.

"Itu akan jadi pilihan terakhirku! Mana tak ada sinyal _handphone_! Buat apa kita mahal-mahal menyewa hotel kalau liburan yang kita dapatkan hanya selevel dengan _backpack_? Hih! Tempat ini begitu dingin. Kau tahu, aku tak akan pernah lagi berpikir untuk berbulan madu di Alaska. Kalau mau main ski, aku hanya akan mengajakmu ke Gunung Fuji saja!" tentang Sakura panjang lebar.

"Hn…Musim dingin memang akan selalu begini, Sakura! Dimanapun itu! Tadi siapa yang berteriak-teriak girang saat berhasil menuruni lereng?" goda Sasuke. Sakura merengut.

Sasuke dan Sakura Uchiha, dua warga negara Jepang yang baru saja menikah. Mereka adalah sepasang pengantin baru yang dipertemukan oleh olahraga bernama ski. Mereka sudah sepakat bahwa bulan madu mereka, akan mereka lewati di Pegunungan Alaska. Surga salju para pecinta ski. Tapi Alaska memang berbeda. Jauh lebih menyenangkan dan menantang memang, tapi cuacanya juga jauh lebih ekstrem dengan suasana yang sangat…_dark_?

"Bukan begitu! Aku hanya merasakan sebuah firasat buruk jika kita sampai bermalam disini."

"Hn…siapa tadi yang keenakan main sampai lupa waktu?"

"Sasuke! Aku serius!"

"Iya! Iya! Maaf!" Sasuke mendaratkan kecupan dipipi Sakura. Membuat gadis itu _blushing_ seketika dan nyaris lupa pada kekhawatirannya. Meskipun sudah menikah, berada sedekat ini dengan Sasuke selalu saja menimbulkan deg-degan seperti orang yang baru pertama kasmaran. Apalagi dari segi umur, mereka masih sangat muda. Baru lulus SMU dan langsung menikah. Bagi anak normal, usia mereka masih masuk kategori cinta monyet, kan?

Sasuke mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan tak lama, ban mobil mereka bergulir dan melindas salju dibawahnya tanpa ampun.

**XXX**

**16:08 pm**

"Sebastian!" suara pemuda kecil itu memecah keheningan.

"_Yes, My Lord_?" jawab Sebastian sambil mengintip keadaan Ciel dari kaca spion dengan ekor matanya.

"Menurutmu, apakah kita bisa sampai ke Anchorage? Lihat! Salju mulai turun," tunjuk Ciel keluar jendela.

"Jika Anda yang meminta, maka kita pasti akan sampai, _Young Master_," jawab Sebastian.

"Bagus! Itu yang ingin kudengar. Setelah sampai hotel, aku ingin segera meminum teh buatanmu, Sebastian!" Ciel menyandarkan kepalanya. Bergerak-gerak sebentar untuk mencari posisi yang enak sebelum memejamkan mata.

"_Yes, My Lord_! Selama di perjalanan, istirahatlah yang tenang," Sebastian menginjak gas untuk mempercepat laju mobilnya. Hatinya mulai was-was karena intensitas bunga kristal yang mampir di kaca mobilnya semakin banyak. Dari kondisi langit, Sebastian yakin akan ada badai salju malam ini. Itu sangat berbahaya. Mereka bisa saja tersesat. Dan dia tak ingin membuat tuan mudanya ada dalam bahaya.

Pikirannya mulai mengutuki diri. Cuaca ekstrem begini bukanlah hal yang cocok untuk Ciel. Anak itu punya penyakit asma. Menjalani musim dingin di Alaska sama saja membunuhnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka, Ciel, terbang ke Alaska untuk urusan bisnis Funtom.

_Brand_ marketing mereka di Amerika Utara, Mr. Ravolsky, mengatakan bahwa Alaska, tempat paling utara di Benua Amerika adalah pasar yang bagus untuk produk mereka. Rahasianya adalah coklat. Coklat dan alkohol adalah hal paling pertama yang akan dipikirkan orang-orang Alaska terutama di musim dingin.

Ciel, sang raja Funtom, selalu ingin turun tangan dalam segala hal yang berkaitan dengan perusahaannya. Termasuk kali ini. Sebastian sudah berulang kali mengingatkannya tapi dengan santainya anak itu mengatakan 'Kau tak akan membiarkanku mati, kan Sebastian?'

Dia benar. Sebastian tak akan membiarkannya. Yang mengherankan, Ravolsky mengajak bertemu di tempat yang terpencil dan harus dicapai berjam-jam dari Anchorage, kota terbesar di Alaska, tempat mereka menginap. Ini terlihat seperti pembunuhan berencana untuk tuan mudanya. Dan jika sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Ciel karena ini, Sebastian bersumpah akan membunuh Ravolsky itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Selagi dia berkonsentrasi penuh saat melihat jalanan mulai gelap ditambah dengan tampilan ruwet yang dihasilkan oleh kapas-kapas es yang disebarkan penghuni langit, sesuatu yang tidak dia duga terjadi.

DUAR!

Seiring dengan bunyi tersebut, mobil yang dikemudikan olehnya menjadi oleng. Dikontrolnya setir dengan sekuat tenaga. Menjaga mobil itu tidak melayang dan membalik. Dan akhirnya, mobil yang berputar-putar dengan kacau itu berhenti tepat beberapa inci dari sebuah pohon besar. Hal mengerikan yang bisa saja membunuh mereka itu diakhiri dengan sambutan segumpal salju yang jatuh diatas kap mobil. Hal yang pertama diingat Sebastian adalah…

"_Young Master_! Anda tidak apa-apa?" dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Ciel tengah berpegangan erat pada sandaran kursi supir. Dia belum bisa lega lantaran sosok kecil itu tak jua bergerak.

"_Young Master_?" Sebastian mengulurkan tangannya, tapi sebelum tangannya berhasil menyentuh bahu Ciel, anak itu sudah terlebih dulu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Demi tempat brengsek ini! Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa ini, Sebastian?" serunya dengan wajah marah. Walaupun dimarahi, Sebastian merasa sangat lega karena anak itu baik-baik saja.

"Maaf, _Young Master_! Sepertinya ban mobil kita pecah," jawab Sebastian.

"Pecah? Konyol! Ban mobil kita memakai rantai. Salju bodoh ini membuat tanah terlalu empuk dan bahkan tak akan membunuh orang yang terjun bebas dari pesawat! Dan sekarang kau bilang bahwa ban mobil kita pecah?"

"Tadi saya mendengar ledakannya, _Young Master_! Biar saya periksa dahulu! Anda tunggu saja disini!" Ciel kembali bersandar. Cemberut dengan kedua tangan dilipat didada. Gaya khasnya saat marah.

"Cepatlah!"

"_Yes, My Lord_!"

Setelah memastikan tak ada yang salah dengan pemanas mobil mereka hingga dia bisa meninggalkan Ciel didalamnya dengan tenang, dia memeriksa ban mobil mereka satu persatu. Benar saja. Sebastian mencabut benda yang tertancap di ban belakang sebelah kiri mobilnya. Sebuah obeng bengkok. Sebastian mengernyit heran. Dengan rantai yang dipasang disana, rasanya obeng yang sukses menyentuh permukaan ban terasa seperti takdir. Takdir yang buruk. Sebastian mengacungkan benda itu pada Ciel yang menempelkan wajahnya di kaca mobil. Wajah anak itu jelas-jelas menunjukkan rasa tak suka. Ini adalah masalah yang akan menundanya untuk menikmati teh buatan Sebastian.

"_Young Master_, ban mobil kita pecah. Setelah saya periksa, dengan sangat menyesal saya harus mengatakan bahwa kita tak punya ban cadangan untuk menggantinya. Disini juga tak ada sinyal telepon untuk meminta pertolongan," jelas Sebastian saat masuk kembali ke dalam mobil. Ciel berjengit.

"Apa? Kau tidak menyiapkan ban cadangan?"

"Maaf, _Young Master_."

"Bodoh! Dan sekarang kita harus apa? Kita akan terjebak disini. Kalau tidur di mobil, bisa saja besok kita ditemukan terkubur hidup-hidup di tumpukan salju!" omel Ciel dengan wajah ngeri. Dia benci hari ini!

"Maaf, _Young Master_," lirih Sebastian. "Saat diluar tadi, sepertinya saya melihat kabin tak jauh dari sini. Mungkin tidak senyaman di hotel, _Young Master_, tapi saya rasa itu masih lebih baik daripada disini. Besok, baru kita melanjutkan perjalanan. Bagaimana _Young Master_?"

Ciel menatap Sebastian dengan _deathglare_ yang paling tajam diantara tatapan mematikan manapun yang pernah Sebastian terima. Dengan dada naik turun menahan marah, akhirnya Ciel hanya bisa mendengus dan mengiyakan. Sadar bahwa tak ada hal lain yang bisa dia ataupun butlernya itu lakukan.

"Ingat, Sebastian? Akan kupenggal kepala Ravolsky tua itu nanti!" rutuk Ciel saat Sebastian mengancingkan mantel hangat lapis keduanya yang disambut oleh senyum sang butler. Setelah yakin anak itu terbungkus dengan baik, Sebastian membuka bagasi mobil. Mengambil dua kopor besar dari sana sementara Ciel memakai sarung tangannya sendiri.

"Nah, _Young Master_, sepertinya jalan menuju kabin itu cukup lumayan dengan semua tumpukan salju ini. Apa Anda yakin bahwa Anda merasa hangat? Saya tidak bisa menggendong Anda dengan dua tangan penuh begini," tanya Sebastian yang kini memperhatikan Ciel dengan raut khawatir. Walaupun saat ini Ciel sudah memakai pakaian lengkap di dobel dengan mantel biasa dan dilapisi lagi dengan mantel bertudung, sarung tangan kulit, dan sepatu boot yang juga terbuat dari kulit hingga tak sesenti pun kulit tuannya selain kulit wajahnya terekspos, Sebastian tetap ingin memastikan bahwa majikannya akan baik-baik saja.

"Iya! Iya! Aku tidak apa-apa!" kelihatannya begitu.

"Berpeganganlah pada mantel saya, _Young Master_. Kalau nanti jalanannya licin, Anda tak akan terjatuh dengan mudah," Ciel menurut. Dia menggenggam erat belakang mantel Sebastian. Dia hanya ingin segera sampai di suatu tempat yang menyerupai rumah. Apapun itu. Apalagi saat dia merasakan wajahnya mulai dikerikiti oleh dingin. Rasanya mungkin seperti memasukkan wajahnya ke akuarium penuh piranha.

Dia sangat bersyukur. Sebelum dirinya mencapai batasnya, saat dadanya mulai terasa seperti ditekan oleh selapis kayu pernis yang dingin, kini kaki mungilnya telah terhenti di depan salah satu dari dua rumah kayu berbentuk kabin yang cukup besar. Dua rumah itu ternyata dihubungkan oleh sebuah panel di lantai dua. Dari papan gantung yang berkeriut, dia tahu bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat penyewaan villa. Lega sekali. Kalau benar, otomatis mereka juga punya fasilitas yang lumayan.

Sebastian mengetuk pintu menggunakan pengetuk pintu berbentuk singa yang tergantung disana. Lama, tak juga ada jawaban.

"Apa rumah ini sedang kosong, ya?" tanya Ciel dengan nada tak sabar. Sebastian menatap Ciel tanpa ekspresi. Dari suara dan napas sang tuan muda, dia tahu kalau tak segera masuk ke dalam, Ciel bisa terserang pneumonia sekarang juga. Dengan tenaga dan gerakan yang lebih mendesak, Sebastian kembali menggedor pintu itu. Kali ini dengan tangannya langsung.

"Mungkin Anda benar. Rumah ini sedang kosong. Kalau begitu akan saya dobrak!" putus Sebastian. Baru saja tendangan Sebastian akan melayang ke pintu itu, kedua daun pintu besar itu membuka perlahan dan akhirnya seseorang muncul dari baliknya.

**XXX**

**16:05 pm**

"Cih! Kelihatannya kita tak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan, Sakura!" Sasuke memukul setir mobilnya dengan wajah kesal. Sementara itu Sakura hanya bisa menatap gundukan salju longsor yang menutupi jalan dihadapan mereka dengan ngeri.

"La…lalu…kita harus bagaimana Sasuke? Lihat! Salju juga sudah turun sejak tadi!" tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Berharap suaminya dapat memberikan solusi yang baik. Dia menatap Sasuke seolah berharap pria itu tiba-tiba punya sayap dan bisa membawanya terbang dari sana menuju pusat kota. Tentu saja itu tak mungkin.

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya dan akhirnya menatap Sakura.

"Kurasa kita harus kembali ke kabin tadi. Bukankah sejak tadi hanya itu saja tempat berteduh yang kita lihat?" wajah Sakura memucat seolah baru saja mendengar hal yang sangat menakutkan.

"A…apa? Ha…haruskah?" tanyanya dengan getaran suara yang lebih hebat.

"Memangnya kau mau menginap di mobil? Kau lihat? Jalanan pun berbahaya, Sayang! Kita tak tahu kapan salju diatas sana akan longsor kembali. Iya, kan? Kurasa berada disana semalam akan jauh lebih aman. Besok baru kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita kembali. Pasti akan ada truk pembersih salju yang akan membereskan kekacauan ini, dan perjalanan kita besok akan lebih lancar. Oke?" bujuk Sasuke.

Sakura tercenung. Kata-kata Sasuke memang masuk akal. Berada di kabin pasti akan lebih nyaman, aman, dan hangat daripada di mobil.

"Hm…baiklah! Mudah-mudahan besok kita bisa pergi pagi-pagi sekali!" putusnya.

"Kenapa tak sekalian besok kita kembali ke lereng untuk main ski lagi?" goda Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menghadiahinya dengan tatapan tajam. "Jangan coba-coba, Sasuke!"

"Iya, iya, istriku yang cantik! Kau tak perlu takut. Akan kubuat malam ini menyenangkan untukmu."

"Sasuke!" Sakura menghadiahi Sasuke dengan pukulan-pukulan kecil. Kali ini bukan dengan rasa marah, melainkan malu.

"Aduh! Sudah, dong! Nanti aku tak bisa menyetir!"

Akhirnya mobil mereka berbalik arah dan melaju kembali ke tempat semula. Tempat mereka berhenti untuk memasang rantai. Tempat mereka menjatuhkan obeng bengkok. Dan tempat dimana mereka akan menghabiskan malam dengan mimpi buruk yang menjadi nyata.


	2. Ketika Semuanya Berkumpul

**Disclaimer : **Hanya Yana-Sensei yang berhak atas Kuroshitsuji. Hanya Masashi Kishimoto yang punya Naruto. Tapi saya berhak mengutak-atik chara mereka sesuka hati di fandom ini! Hahaha! *evilesh laugh*

**Warn :** AU, THRILLER

* * *

**Thanks to :**

**yovphcutez, Umiikpmft **: Thanks dan baca dan review fic ini, gals! ^-^

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**KETIKA SEMUA BERKUMPUL**

**.**

Sebastian dan Ciel melempar pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Meneliti setiap sudut dan sibuk menilai apakah tempat ini bisa menjadi tempat bermalam yang layak. Dan jawabannya, ini mungkin bukan tempat terbaik, tapi untuk keadaan terdesak, boleh juga lah!

Sementara itu pemuda India yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka tadi terus mengawasi dengan seksama dari balik konter penerima tamu. Tempat ini memang sebuah penginapan dan si India itu penjaganya. Dia bilang namanya Soma.

"Baiklah! Kami mau pesan kamar!" ujar Sebastian akhirnya.

"Mm…sebenarnya tempat ini baru direnovasi dan kami belum siap buka, jadi tempat ini bakal sedikit tidak nyaman buat kalian" jelas Soma dengan senyum ceria sambil membuka buku tamunya.

"Tidak masalah" jawab Sebastian sambil bersandar ke konter.

"Bisa saya lihat data diri Anda, Pak?" Sebastian merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan SIM.

"Ini tidak apa-apa?" dia menjulurkan SIM-nya pada Soma dan si kulit tan itu menerimanya.

"Ha? Kalian dari Inggris?" Soma berteriak tertahan.

"Iya!" Sebastian menjawab singkat saja. Soma memperhatikan Sebastian bergantian dengan Ciel yang sedang mengintip jendela.

"Kalian ayah dan anak yang sedang liburan?" pertanyaan Soma langsung membuat Ciel menaruh perhatian padanya. Tampangnya seperti orang baru tersambar petir atau sejenisnya. Sementara itu Sebastian tersenyum kecil memandangi majikannya tersebut.

Kini Ciel melirik tajam ke arah Sebastian dan butlernya itu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil. Wajah Ciel mengeras sesaat sebelum akhirnya membalas anggukan Sebastian dengan gerakan yang tak kentara.

"Benar" Sebastian berbalik tiba-tiba kepada Soma. Membuat pemuda itu nyaris terlonjak karena kaget. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sendirian disini?"

"I-iya!"

"Berani sekali? Mana keluargamu? Apakah kabin ini milikmu? Soalnya kalau kutaksir, sepertinya umurmu belum melebihi 20 tahun" berondong Sebastian. Ya, agak aneh rasanya karena tempat sebesar ini hanya dikelola oleh seorang bocah remaja.

"Ng…sa-saya melakukan ini tentu saja untuk biaya hidup" jawabnya terbata diawal. Tapi untuk selanjutnya, "Seperti yang saya bilang tadi, sebenarnya tempat ini belum waktunya buka. Tugas saya sementara sebelum ada tamu, ya…jadi penjaga saja"

"Lalu apa tak masalah kalau menerima kami?"

"Yah, mau menolak pun saya tidak tega. Apalagi Anda membawa anak yang manis. Halo!" Soma melambai ke Ciel yang kini makin dalam saja kerutan dahinya. "Baiklah! Karena masih agak berantakan, saya akan siapkan kamar untuk kalian sebentar. Tunggu disini dulu, ya!"

Setelah sibuk memilah-milah beberapa kunci yang tergantung disana, Soma menghilang di koridor gelap yang memiliki penerangan minim. Pondok ini sangat suram seolah tak ada listrik. Dan saat langkah kaki Soma terdengar semakin samar, Ciel berjalan tergesa menghampiri Sebastian.

"Ayah dan anak, huh? Alasan macam apa itu? Kenapa harus mengiyakan itu?" tanyanya.

"_Young Master_, bukankah tadi saya sudah meminta persetujuan Anda?" Sebastian menjawab dengan bertanya balik.

"Memang! Tapi kenapa kau harus meminta persetujuan? Maksudku…kenapa kau harus berpikir dua kali untuk mengatakan aku ini majikanmu?"

"_Young Master_, saat ini kita ada di tempat yang medannya belum kita ketahui. Menjaga keselamatan Anda adalah tugas saya yang utama dan saya tak mau mengambil resiko. Kita tak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kita menyuarakan dengan lantang bahwa Anda adalah Earl Ciel Phantomhive, anak kecil terkaya di daratan ini"

"Apa maksudmu dengan anak kecil, ha? Lalu…soal keselamatanku itu juga maksudnya apa? Kau berpikir kalau…" omel Ciel.

"Kita tak bisa langsung percaya pada orang yang baru kita temui, _Young Master_" bisik Sebastian sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Ciel terhenyak.

"Cih! Kau itu terlalu paranoid!" umpatnya. Karena dia tak dapat menyembunyikan raut persetujuan di wajahnya, akhirnya dia membuang muka dari jangkauan mata sang butler.

BRAK!

Kedua orang itu kompak menoleh ke asal suara. Pintu besar di depan membuka. Ciel mundur selangkah dan melongok was-was. Sementara itu Sebastian mendekat kepada Ciel dengan mata tak lepas dari penyebab kegaduhan sementara itu.

Dua orang, seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis bermantel tebal masuk dari sana. Lelehan salju dari mantel mereka berjatuhan ke lantai kayu. Ya, badai sudah datang.

"Uh! Untung saja badainya belum parah!" seru si gadis sambil melepas mantelnya. Sementara si pemuda menutup pintu besar tersebut. Kelihatannya meraka belum menyadari keberadaan Ciel dan Sebastian disana. Mereka berhenti bergerak begitu melihat Ciel dan Sebastian yang juga hanya diam memandangi mereka.

"Eh, permisi! Apa benar ini penginapan? Kami butuh tempat berteduh!" kata si gadis yang tak lain Sakura.

"Ya, ini penginapan. Tapi penjaganya sedang pergi untuk menyiapkan kamar kami" jawab Sebastian.

"Oo, begitu!"

"Diluar badai. Apa itu juga yang membuat kalian ada disini?" kali ini giliran si pemuda yang bicara. Sasuke.

"Benar. Ban mobil kami pecah. Ponsel juga tak berguna" jawab Sebastian.

"KYAAA! Anak ini lucu, ya! MANIIISSS! IMUUUT! Kau bule ya, ya, ya!" kedua _raven_ yang sedang bicara itu langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan _sweatdrop_ melihat Sakura tengah memeluk Ciel yang lebih _sweatdrop_ lagi dengan gemas.

"Aw! Lepaskan! Lepas!" jerit Ciel sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi Sakura tetap saja heboh sendiri seolah telinganya disumpal.

"Sakura! Tenanglah! Kau bisa membuatnya kehabisan napas kalau memeluknya seperti itu!" Sasuke menghampiri istrinya dan membantu Ciel melepaskan diri.

"Fuah! Dasar!" maki Ciel. Sebastian tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya melihat reaksi sang tuan muda.

"HYAAA Sasuke! Kalau nanti kita punya anak, mudah-mudahan anak kita semanis dia, ya!" ujar Sakura antusias.

"Hei! Kalau anak kita kayak dia, itu anaknya siapa hoi!" Sakura terdiam.

"Hihihi iya juga, ya! Kita berdua kan orang Jepang. Masa anaknya jadi bule! Tapi…" Sakura menunduk untuk menyejajarkan wajahnya ke Ciel. "Aku sungguhan lho! Kau ini anak perempuan yang manis, ya? Kalau sudah besar pasti cantik. Kenapa pakai baju anak laki-laki?"

Ciel mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Mencoba untuk tidak menonjok cewek berisik ini. Sementara Sebastian mulai terkekeh pelan hingga dia harus menutupi mulutnya agar tidak menyinggung sang tuan muda.

"Aku ini laki-laki!" jawab Ciel dengan geraman di ujung bibirnya.

"HOE! Anak lelaki? Wah! Maaf, ya! Habis kau manis sekali, sih!" Sakura memeletkan lidahnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sasuke tersenyum menanggapi ulah istrinya itu. Syukurlah. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai santai dan kehilangan rasa takutnya karena harus menginap disini. "Aku Sakura. Siapa namamu?"

Ciel mendongak ke Sakura yang sudah mengulurkan tangan padanya. Sambil mendengus Ciel menyambut uluran tangan Sakura. "Aku Ciel"

"Ciel. Wah, nama yang manis. Dan Anda…ayahnya, ya? Salam kenal!" Sakura berbalik ke Sebastian sambil membungkuk.

"Ah, i-iya! Salam kenal. Saya Sebastian Michaelis" Sebastian balas membungkuk.

"Eeh! Anda tidak usah membungkuk! Tapi…jadi seperti berkenalan dengan sesama orang Jepang, ya!" ujar Sakura. Sebastian tersenyum simpul. Membungkuk kan pekerjaannya sehari-hari. Dia harus selalu membungkuk pada majikannya, kan? Dan sekali lagi dia melirik ke Ciel yang juga tengah meliriknya.

"Kalau saya Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke mengikuti jejak istrinya untuk memperkenalkan diri. Saat itu langsung terbersit pertanyaan di kepala Sebastian.

"Mm…tadi kalian membicarakan anak. Apa kalian…"

"Ya, kami suami istri. Tidak kelihatan, ya? Soalnya kami langsung menikah setelah lulus SMU" jelas Sakura ceria. Sebastian ber-o kecil. "Anda mungkin juga menikah muda ya Mr. Sebastian? Soalnya Anda kelihatan terlalu muda untuk punya anak sebesar Ciel"

Ciel ber-itch kecil. Sementara Sebastian hanya tersenyum dengan tampang -yah, begitulah- yang meyakinkan. Walau begitu, dia memperhatikan gadis berambut pink itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Warna rambut itu sepertinya familiar. Dimana dia bisa melihatnya? Dia bukan pecinta majalah fashion yang suka memampang foto wanita berwarna rambut aneh. Jadi…dimana?

"Sudahlah Sakura! Kau ini mau tahu saja urusan orang. Maaf, ya!" sergah Sasuke.

"Iya! iya! Maaf!"

"Hn, penjaganya lama sekali, ya!" tanya Sasuke sambil melongok ke konter. Selagi mereka semua jadi bisu karena menunggu…

BRAK!

Pintu kembali terbuka. Kali ini pelakunya hanya seorang. Dia memakai mantel tebal yang basah dan membawa alat ski. Topi menutup kepalanya, _google_ menutup matanya, dan kerah mantel memerangkap mulutnya. Singkatnya, yang terlihat darinya hanyalah hidung.

Semua yang ada disana hanya diam memperhatikannya dan mulai was-was saat orang itu tak bergeming bahkan untuk menaruh ransel dan alat skinya. Tapi tak lama orang itu membuka atribut wajahnya dan terlihatlah seorang pria pucat berambut merah. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi dan kelihatannya tak ramah. Dari ciri fisik, kelihatannya orang ini sama-sama orang Asia. Mungkin Jepang atau Korea.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu?" tanyanya pada empat pasang mata yang ada disana.

"Hn, tak apa-apa. Mau menginap disini juga?" Sasuke yang menjawab dan balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya buat apa aku kesini? Kalau bukan karena badai brengsek itu aku juga tak sudi menginap di tempat bobrok begini!" jawabnya sangat tidak ramah cenderung menyebalkan. "Yang mana resepsionisnya?"

Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Hei! Semua orang disini tuli, ya?" bentaknya.

"Aduh, ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut-ribut?" semua kepala menoleh ke arah Soma yang baru saja kembali dan sedang berjalan ke meja konter. Sementara orang yang dipandang agak tercengang dengan jumlah tamunya yang bertambah. "Ha? Ada tamu lagi, ya? Aduh"

"Kau resepsionisnya? Kenapa bilang aduh? Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena aku masih mau menginap digubuk reot ini!" semprot si rambut merah yang sudah menghampiri Soma di meja konter.

"Maaf Tuan. Tempat ini agak berantakan karena baru renovasi dan seharusnya belum buka. Seharusnya aku belum boleh menerima tamu. Tapi karena ada ayah dan anak yang manis ini, aku menyediakan kamar"

"Jadi kau tak mau menyediakan kamar untukku?" si rambut merah menarik kerah kemeja Soma. Menyeret pemuda coklat itu seinci ke depan wajahnya.

"Eh, eh, eh! Tenang Tuan! Tadi kan Anda minta penjelasan, jadi saya jelaskan!" seru Soma panik.

"Sudahlah! Kau ini apa-apaan? Kau kan bisa ngomong baik-baik karena Soma juga sudah menjelaskan baik-baik. Dasar orang dewasa yang merepotkan!" ujar Ciel. Si rambut merah yang tersinggung, langsung berbalik ke arah Ciel.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar!" Ciel hanya bisa ternganga saat tangan pria itu melayang kearahnya.

BETS!

Sesaat sebelum tangan itu mendarat di wajah Ciel, Sebastian menangkapnya. Diremasnya kencang sampai pria itu berteriak kesakitan. Saat Sebastian melepasnya, pria itu langsung jatuh bersimpuh sambil memegangi tangan kanannya yang terasa keram.

"Argh!" erangnya.

"Jangan coba-coba sentuh dia dengan tangan kotormu itu!" kata Sebastian dengan dingin. Sasuke memperhatikan dengan tampang datar sementara Sakura berdecak kagum pada keberanian Ciel dan kesigapan Sebastian untuk membela putranya. Soma hanya bisa melongo.

"Sudah! Sudah! Jangan ribut disini! Atau kalian mau aku tak memberi tempat menginap pada seorangpun?" ancam Soma. Semuanya, termasuk pria pendatang baru itu nampak terkejut. Sebastian menghela napas panjang sementara pria merah itu hanya ber-itch kecil.

"Mr. Michaelis, ini kunci Anda. Kamarnya ada di lantai 2. Dan yang lain, tolong memberikan tanda pengenalnya dulu!" komando Soma. Sebastian berjalan kearah Soma dan mengambil kunci yang diulurkan padanya. Ciel mengikuti di belakangnya dan melempar pandangan sekali lagi ke pria asing temperamen yang juga tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Mari!" Sebastian dengan sigap menenteng kopor mereka dan berdiri di depan Ciel. Ciel menjejeri Sebastian dan mereka berdua pun ditelan koridor. Sebelum naik, mereka sempat mendengar Soma menyebut nama orang-orang itu satu persatu. Sakura Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, dan Sasori Shitsui.

**XXX**

Sebastian mengancingkan kancing terakhir di piyama Ciel. Pemanas di kamar mereka berfungsi dengan baik walaupun tempatnya tidak begitu bagus. Hanya ada dua buah ranjang kecil plus meja dan bufet. Tak ada apa-apa lagi. Satu ruangan lagi adalah kamar mandi sempit dengan wastafel, kloset, dan _shower_ yang seolah disesak-sesakkan.

Awalnya Ciel sempat bersin-bersin. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah mulai bisa mengatasinya.

"Sebastian! Cari pembunuh bayaran yang paling kejam! Biar kusuruh dia memenggal si Ravolsky keparat itu!" Sebastian mengangkat wajahnya. Dia masih dalam keadaan bersimpuh.

"Anda…serius?" tanyanya dengan dahi berkernyit. Gaya sumpah serapah sang tuan muda memang sudah tak dapat dia perbaiki lagi, tapi menyewa pembunuh bayaran? Baru kali ini dia mendengar itu meluncur dari bibir mungil majikannya tersebut.

"Itu hanya kiasan, Sebastian! Kiasan! Daripada mengotori tanganku, membuang uangku untuk membunuh si tua itu, aku lebih suka melakukan sesuatu yang…berstrategi?" Ciel menyeringai.

"Lebih mudah jika Anda memecatnya saja, kan _Young Master_?" Sebastian bangkit dan merapikan pakaian Ciel yang tersampir di ranjang.

"Jika aku sampai di Anchorage, hanya itu yang akan aku lakukan. Tapi nyatanya tidak, kan? Karena itu aku harus memberinya hukuman yang lebih" Ciel mengelus cincin di ibu jarinya sambil menyeringai tipis. "Memberinya banyak coklat sampai dia terkena serangan jantung karena kolesterol, mungkin?"

"Apa bedanya itu dengan membunuh, _Young Master_?"

"Hah! Kau itu terlalu serius!" jawab Ciel sambil merangkak ke ranjangnya. Dia mengambil tempat di dekat jendela. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Maaf, _Young Master_!" Ciel menoleh kearah butlernya yang kini berdiri menjulang di samping tempat tidurnya. "Tolong jangan tidur dulu. Anda belum makan malam"

"Hih! Memangnya ada makanan apa disini?"

"Saya akan pinjam dapur sebentar dan membayar untuk bahan makanan yang bisa dipakai. Jadi saya mohon izin sebentar untuk meninggalkan Anda disini sendirian. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau pikir aku takut?" Ciel langsung terlonjak duduk dan melotot marah pada Sebastian. Reaksi yang langsung disesalinya saat ini juga.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya saya mau mengajak Anda bersama saya. Tapi karena Anda sudah enggan, hamba permisi dulu" Sebastian membungkuk sebelum berbalik.

"Se-sebastian!" Ciel menangkap tangan Sebastian dan menatap butlernya itu cemas.

"Kau…serius mau meninggalkanku?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Bukankah tadi Anda bilang bahwa Anda tidak ta-"

"Iya, iya! Aku tahu! Sudah! Pergi sana!" Ciel melepas tangan Sebastian. Lagi-lagi dia mengikuti harga dirinya yang selangit. Padahal dia benar-benar takut. Tempat ini…begitu asing. Tapi entah kenapa kupingnya selalu panas dan emosinya suka menggelegak tiba-tiba kalau harus mendengar kata keramat itu -takut- dari mulut orang lain. Dia tak terima.

Sebastian mengerti betul bagaimana bocah cilik dihadapannya itu. Karena itu dia langsung berjongkok kembali. "_Young Master_, nyanyikan 'My Fair Lady' sepuluh kali, dan hamba akan ada disini lagi"

Ciel melirik Sebastian. Itu memang kebiasan mereka kalau Sebastian harus meninggalkannya disaat terdesak. Dan selama ini, cara ini terbukti cukup ampuh untuk Ciel. Apalagi Sebastian tak pernah mengingkari janjinya. Karena itu Ciel hanya mengangguk. Sebastian tersenyum sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan majikan kecilnya sendirian di kamar itu.

Ciel mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling kamar itu. Walaupun ruangan itu kecil dan tak perlu takut jikalau ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi, Ciel tetap merasa merinding. Lampu kamar ini juga hanya lampu kuning yang minim. Sebelum dia makin membayangkan yang aneh-aneh, bibirnya mulai bergetar. Bersenandung.

.

_**London bridge is falling down**_

_**Falling down, falling down**_

_**London bridge is falling down**_

_**My fair lady**_

_**.**_

Saat senandung keenamnya selesai, Ciel mendengar pintunya diketuk sekali. Membuatnya menelan ludah. Apa itu Sebastian? pikirnya. Tapi setelah itu tak ada suara lagi.

"Sebastian?" panggilnya. Tak ada jawaban. Walau jantungnya berdebar cepat, dia tak bisa melewatkan rasa penasarannya begitu saja. Dia turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan perlahan ke pintu. Dipasangnya telinga dengan cermat. Berusaha mendengar pergerakan sekecil apapun diluar sana. Dan hasilnya sama. Tak terdengar apa-apa.

"Sebastian?" dia mencoba memastikan sekali lagi. "Ini tidak lucu! Sebastian! Kalau itu kau, aku bersumpah akan membuang kucingmu!"

Hanya hening yang menjawab.

Tangan Ciel menggenggam knop pintu bulat yang dingin. Dia menelan ludah sekali sebelum memutarnya. Celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan keremangan koridor. Akalnya mengatakan kalau dia harus kembali ke kamar tapi rasa penasarannya tak dapat ditepis begitu saja. Karena itu dia memutuskan keluar.

Diluar, meskipun hangat, tapi hangatnya tak sama dengan di dalam kamar tadi. Ciel sedikit menyesal karena nekat keluar hanya dengan piyama tipis. Untuk berbalik pun, rasanya sudah terlanjur. Karena itu dia tetap melanjutkan pencariannya sambil sesekali memeluk lengan.

"Sebastian?" tanyanya sambil menyusuri koridor temaram itu. Koridor itu berlantai kayu hingga menimbulkan sedikit derak mengerikan saat diinjak. _Wallpaper_ yang warnanya tak jelas antara orange pucat atau merah bata luntur di dindingnya sudah terkelupas disana-sini.

"Hih! Dimana renovasinya?" komen Ciel. Dia terus berjalan melewati dua pintu. Ada nomornya jadi itu pasti pintu kamar juga.

BRAK!

Ciel nyaris terlonjak saat pintu disebelah kanannya terbuka dengan sendirinya. Angin dingin menerpa wajah dan tubuhnya karena pintu itu menghubungkannya dengan dunia luar. Ciel menutup wajahnya dengan siku dalam saat sekumpulan angin beku menerjangnya kembali.

"Ukh!" seharusnya dia lekas menutup pintu dan berlari kembali menuju kamarnya yang hangat, tapi lagi-lagi akal sehatnya tak berfungsi. Kini dia menatap koridor terbuka dihadapannya yang sisi-sisinya sudah berselimut salju. Ini…jembatan penghubung vila yang dia lihat tadi. Walaupun kegelapan di bangunan seberang sudah memastikan bahwa tak ada apa-apa disana, Ciel tetap nekat melangkahkan kaki kesana. Entah kenapa.

Dia memeluk tubuhnya. Itu tak banyak menolongnya. Salju masih turun dengan intensitas yang padat di kanannya. Herannya itu tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyusuri koridor itu meskipun akan ada resiko terserang asma sebelum dia sampai ke tengah. Kakinya yang hanya dibungkus selembar sandal kamar mandi melangkah perlahan menerjang permukaan kayu yang membeku.

Ciel memilih berjalan disebelah kiri. Tebing disebelahnya membuat salju tak terlalu banyak mampir. Tapi tentu saja ada resiko lainnya.

BLUKH!

"Kya!" Ciel menjerit tertahan dan jatuh bersandar di sisi kanan saat tiba-tiba saja segumpal salju sebesar bola kasti bergulir di tebing dan nyaris menimpanya.

"Huft! Kukira apa!" Ciel mengurut dadanya dengan napas terengah-engah. Dia agak bingung apakah dia terengah karena kaget atau karena asmanya kambuh. Yang pasti dia merasa pantatnya membeku karena duduk ditumpukan salju. Belum lagi hujan salju yang menimpa kepala dan bahunya. Dingin. Dan itu membuat badannya basah serta membeku.

"Ngiik, ku-kurasa aku harus kembali ke kamar. Dadaku mulai sesak. Ngiik" Ciel mencoba untuk bangkit. Tangan kanannya sibuk menekan dadanya sementara tangan kirinya meraba-raba dekatnya. Mencoba mencari tumpuan agar bisa menyokong tubuhnya menjadi tegak kembali. Tapi dia hanya mengerutkan kening saat menyentuh sesuatu yang tak lazim.

Dia memutar kepalanya dengan susah payah. Berkonsentrasi untuk dapat melihat benda itu dengan lebih jelas. Benda itu keras karena beku, tapi bentuknya seperti beberapa batangan yang bertumpuk-tumpuk.

KRIET!

Ciel tersentak. 'Bunyi apa itu?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Dia meminta bantuan pegangan jembatan itu untuk bangkit berdiri. Tanpa mempedulikan kepalanya yang dijatuhi butir-butir salju, Ciel melongok ke bawah. Ke arah suara kriet itu berasal juga benda aneh yang disentuhnya tadi terhubung.

Matanya memicing, mencoba melihat dengan jelas. Tak ada apa-apa. Tapi tak lama kemudian, angin dari arah tebing bertiup kencang. Membuat sesuatu dibawah jembatan sana bergoyang dan tampil di depan Ciel.

Di bawah sana, menggantung di benda yang tadi disentuh Ciel, adalah sesosok tubuh manusia. Mayat! Kepalanya sudah membeku dengan wajah mendongak kearahnya. Dan benda yang tanpa sengaja dipegang Ciel adalah buku-buku jari yang diikat tali di jeruji pegangan jembatan tersebut. Ciel tak dapat memberi reaksi apapun kecuali…

"KYAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**AN :**

Wah, maaf kalau chap ini belum berasa thriller-nya. Saya rada kesulitan menuliskan bayangan adegannya dengan kata2. Apalagi tadinya saya emang sengaja buat chap ini u/ pertemuan para tokoh aja. Belum masuk ke mayat2an. Tapi kok kayaknya jadi bertele2 klo begitu hingga saya paksakan. Jadi saya sendiri ngerasa kurang oke di part itu. Tapi mudah-mudahan sih ini nggak bikin kalian terlalu kecewa, ya!

My December, My Ow!

^w^

Si Pecinta Kucing


	3. 14 Desember dan Huruf S

**Disclaimer : **Hanya Yana-Sensei yang berhak atas Kuroshitsuji. Hanya Masashi Kishimoto yang punya Naruto. Tapi saya berhak mengutak-atik chara mereka sesuka hati di fandom ini! Hahaha! *evilesh laugh*

**Warn :** AU, THRILLER

* * *

Niatnya mo bebas dr nulis fic selama seminggu, dan seperti karma sy malah disibukkan hal lain dua minggu berturut-turut sampai sekarang. Jadi...gomen kalo updatenya telaaaaaat!

**Thanks to :**

**Umiikpmft :** Thanks buat review-nya. Gomen, kayaknya yang ini justru lebih pendek, deh! He...

**Bed wetter yuri cawaii :** Thanks Yuri, thanks XXX yang dah review. Salam kenal! ^-^

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**14 DESEMBER DAN HURUF S  
**

**.**

"Kamarnya lumayan. Meskipun penerangannya minim banget," kata Sakura sambil mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menyaput tiap detail kamar berukuran 4x5 meter tersebut. Dia menyampirkan mantel ke sandaran kursi satu-satunya yang ada disana. Ya, disana memang hanya ada 1 ranjang ukuran sedang, sebuah kursi dan meja rias. Sudah. Tak ada apa-apa lagi. Ada sebuah pintu yang yah…sudah bisa ditebak bahwa itu kamar mandi.

"Lumayan apanya? Tak ada apa-apanya begini," sahut Sasuke yang kini mengikuti tingkah istrinya setelah mengunci pintu.

"Yah, paling tidak tempat ini bersih!" jawab Sakura sambil melepas syalnya. "Sasuke!"

Sakura menjerit tertahan saat Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. Napas hangat si _raven _mulai membuat bulu tengkuknya merinding. Entahlah. Walaupun sudah menikah dan otomatis membuatnya sering menerima perlakuan Sasuke yang seperti itu, Sakura tetap saja selalu merasa berdebar.

"Kenapa? Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku akan membuatmu senang malam ini," Sasuke membalik tubuh Sakura hingga gadis itu kini menghadapnya. Merasakan napas hangat Sasuke di wajahnya membuat Sakura merona.

"Sasuke…"

"Kenapa masih malu-malu? Tapi kau makin manis kalau wajahmu merah begitu," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura dan sukses membuat gadis itu bergidik seketika. Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura yang kini mulai mabuk akan pesona pria itu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengincar bibir ranum sang istri. Baru saja kedua pasang bibir itu bertemu dan saling bertukar panas…

KYAAAA!

"Siapa itu?" Sakura langsung menarik diri dari suaminya dan memandang ke arah kanannya. Mencoba menembus dinding untuk melihat siapa yang berteriak tadi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke malas. Pikirnya paling hanya seseorang yang terpeleset.

"Ayo kita lihat!" Sakura menggandeng tangan suaminya dan menyeretnya keluar kamar.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya mengikuti langkah Sakura dengan malas.

**XXX**

Orb merah itu memandang serius pada 2 benda dihadapannya. Setelah sibuk mengobrak-abrik penjuru isi dapur, Sebastian, sang butler bocah Phantomhive, hanya bisa menemukan sekaleng kacang polong dan buncis yang sudah berdebu.

"Oke! Bagaimana aku akan membuat _Young Master_ mau makan ini?" gumamnya sambil menyentuh dagu. Ciel, sang tuan muda, memang tak menyukai sayuran 'asli'. Di rumah selalu ada bahan sehingga Sebastian bisa menyisipkan sayuran dalam berbagai menu. Memaksa bocah egois itu makan sesuatu yang hijau di piring menu utamanya adalah sesuatu yang nyaris mustahil.

Tiga tahun ikut dengan Ciel sudah membuat Sebastian mengetahui watak dan kebiasaan anak itu. Mulai dari kebiasaan buruk hingga kebiasaan baik yang setengah mati dia sembuyikan dibalik wajah dingin dan arogannya. Dan itu membuat Sebastian, entah sejak kapan, memuja anak itu dan memposisikannya lebih penting dari apapun di dunia ini. Ah, benar juga. Mungkin itu karena peristiwa di malam itu. Peristiwa dimana mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

KYAAAA!

Sebastian yang tengah sibuk membuka kaleng langsung menegakkan badan saat mendengar teriakan itu. Suara itu…tak salah lagi! Itu Ciel! Otaknya tak dapat memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Yang ada di kepalanya hanya sinyal kuat untuk segera menemukan keberadaan sang majikan.

Kakinya menuntunnya naik ke lantai 2, berlari lurus melewati kamar mereka, dan mendapati Ciel tengah menggigil di pelukan Sakura. Wajahnya pucat dan menampakkan horor yang sangat mengerikan. Itu cukup membuat yakin bahwa itu bukanlah ulah salju ataupun udara dingin yang menusuk ini.

"_Young Master_!" Sebastian bergegas membuka _tailcoat_-nya, berjalan tergesa ke arah tuan mudanya, dan mengambil alih sosok ringkih itu dari si gadis _pink_.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil menyelimuti tubuh Ciel dengan _tailcoat_-nya. Ciel tak menjawab. Napasnya berbunyi dan itu membuat Sebastian cemas luar biasa. Tapi saat mata Ciel sama sekali tak beralih dari selasar, Sebastian mengikuti arah mata Ciel dan baru menyadari Sasuke ada disana juga. Melongok ke bawah.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sebastian. Dia ingin beranjak untuk melihat apa yang tengah dilihat Sasuke juga. Hanya saja dia lebih enggan beranjak dari sisi Ciel.

"Ada mayat!" jawab Sasuke. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan wajah ngeri. Sebastian menatap Sasuke dan Ciel berganti-gantian.

"Mayat? Dan…_Young Master_ yang menemukannya?" tanyanya. Ciel menyurukkan kepalanya ke dada Sebastian. Matanya terpejam erat sambil terus menggeleng-geleng seolah berharap ini semua tidak nyata. Mayat? Lagi? Harus berapa kali anak ini melihatnya hingga takdir merasa puas? Sebastian merasa hatinya teriris oleh rasa bersalah yang pekat. Tapi tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain merengkuh anak itu dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Dua pasang kaki berlomba-lomba melesakkan tapaknya ke lantai kayu yang berderit dan akhirnya kedua pemiliknya muncul. Soma dan Sasori.

"Ada apa?" tanya Soma.

"Ada apa? Kau harus jelaskan ini!" hardik Sasuke pada Soma sambil menunjukkan jemari malang yang terpilin dan terpoles kepingan salju. "Kenapa disini bisa ada mayat?"

**XXX**

"Ke-kenapa aku diikat?" tanya Soma yang kini tangannya terbelenggu oleh ikatan tali tambang yang kencang di sandaran kursi. Sasori menatap hasil kerjanya dengan puas.

"Rasakan kau! Sejak awal aku juga sudah curiga padamu. Ternyata kau itu pembunuh!" bentak Sasori.

"Aku bersumpah bukan aku yang membunuhnya!" pekik Soma.

"Lalu siapa? Disini kan hanya ada kau! Lagipula kau ini sebenarnya siapa?" kali ini giliran Sasuke yang menginterogasi.

"A-aku! Ma-maaf! Aku berbohong. Sebenarnya…sebenarnya aku…aku mau mencuri disini!" jelas Soma. Semua orang terdiam. Hanya Sebastian yang bergerak untuk melepas inhaler dari mulut Ciel yang kini mulai menghembuskan napasnya secara teratur. Si _raven_ itu menyelimuti tubuh Ciel yang tergolek di sofa dengan selimut sebelum akhirnya bergabung dengan pria-pria lainnya.

"Mencuri?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada penuh selidik.

"Iya! Karena penginapan ini kelihatan kosong, aku iseng-iseng saja masuk dengan paksa dan menemukan barang-barang yang masih lumayan. Tapi aku bersumpah tak tahu menahu tentang mayat!" terang Soma.

"Alah! Jangan percaya! Dia sudah berbohong sekali! Apa jaminannya kalau kali ini dia tidak bohong? Dasar penipu! Pembunuh!" Sasori menendang salah satu kaki kursi tempat soma diikat hingga membuat kursi kayu itu sempat oleng untuk beberapa saat.

"Kurasa kali ini dia jujur," sela Sebastian. Si rambut merah dan si _raven_ satunya menatapnya heran.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tantang Sasori dengan nada mengejek.

"Karena kalau dia membunuh, tak mungkin dengan lugunya dia mengajak kita masuk, bukan?" jelas Sebastian.

"Dan dia mencuri. Apakah itu alasan tepat untuk membukakan pintu untuk kita?" jawab Sasori dengan nada mencemooh yang lebih lagi. "Lagipula mayat itu ada di tempat tak terlihat. Siapa juga yang kerajinan keluar ke koridor selain anak bodohmu itu?"

"Jaga ucapanmu!" geram Sebastian yang lebih bereaksi pada kalimat terakhir Sasori daripada semua ejekan untuknya.

"Aku membuka pintu karena aku kasihan pada bocah itu. Aku melihat mereka tanpa sengaja di jendela. Kupikir aku akan kabur saat mereka tidur yang penting mereka bisa hangat," Soma berusaha meyakinkan semuanya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Bagaimanapun dituduh membunuh orang adalah sesuatu yang sangat serius.

"Lagipula Mr. Shitsui, mayat itu sebenarnya terlihat dengan terang-terangan karena digantung di bagian depan. Bukankah koridor tempat mayat itu digantung terlihat dari depan? Tapi karena cuaca dan kondisi penglihatan kita yang minim dalam gelap dan badai, kita sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa itu adalah mayat. Untuk apa Soma melakukan hal beresiko macam itu?"

"Dan untuk apa pembunuh yang sebenarnya melakukan hal yang sama bodohnya?" balas Sasori tak mau kalah.

"Itu yang perlu kita cari tahu!" jawab Sebastian tenang.

"Maksudnya…ada orang ketujuh di luar sana yang merupakan pembunuh sebenarnya begitu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin saja. Tapi mungkin juga tidak. Kalau dilihat dari kondisi mayat yang membeku sempurna, bisa saja itu mayat lama dan pembunuhnya tak ada. Bisa juga bahwa Soma benar pelakunya. Karena itu kita harus menyelidikinya."

"Mr. Michaelis, boleh tanya sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke. Sebastian mengangkat alis tapi wajahnya tetap tenang dan datar. "Kenapa Anda memanggil Ciel _Young Master_?"

Sebastian terkesiap kini. Benar juga. Dia sampai lupa akan peran mereka sebagai ayah anak lantaran khawatir pada Ciel. Akhirnya dia mengulum senyum. Sasuke ternyata pemuda berpikiran tajam dan Sebastian tahu, Sasuke bungkam sejak tadi karena ada alasannya.

"Baiklah. Perkenalkan. Saya Sebastian Michaelis, butler keluarga Phantomhive. Dan yang disana adalah majikan saya, Ciel Phantomhive. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas ketidaksopanan ini," Sebastian merundukkan kepalanya sopan.

"Ci-Ciel Phantomhive! Maksudnya, pemilik perusahaan Phantom itu?" pekik Soma.

"Ya, Anda benar!" Sebastian mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Kenapa berbohong?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hei!" kali ini para pria menoleh semua ke sosok perempuan satu-satunya disana yang kini melongok keluar jendela. "Badainya sudah mulai reda. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita menurunkan mayat itu? Kasihan, kan?"

"Kalau mayatnya diturunkan, itu akan merusak TKP, bodoh!" ujar Sasori.

"Tapi kan kasihan!" Sakura menatap tajam kearah Sasori. "Sasuke…turunkan saja dia, ya?"

"Sebaiknya kita turunkan saja. Udara dingin pasti juga sudah merusak waktu perkiraan kematiannya. Bahkan bisa meleset jauh. Kalau badai datang lagi dan mayat itu membeku lebih parah, akan lebih merepotkan lagi," usul Sebastian. Sasuke memicing ke arah Sebastian tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Baiklah! Ayo, kita turunkan!" ajaknya. "Sakura. Kau disini saja menjaga Ciel dan Soma."

Sakura menelan ludah dan melihat kearah Ciel yang tertidur di sofa sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Hati-hati, ya!"

"Cih! Aku tak mau ikut!" tolak Sasori.

"Kau takut ada pembunuh diluar sana eh, Tuan Rambut Merah?" ejek Sasuke dengan wajah _stoic_-nya.

"Sialan, kau!"

"Sudah! Disaat seperti ini kita harusnya bekerja sama!" lerai Sebastian.

"Hei…aku ini bukan pembunuh. Lepaskan aku!" rengek Soma.

"Kami akan melepasmu kalau kau sudah terbukti tak bersalah," ujar Sebastian diplomatis.

Akhirnya Sebastian dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk naik ke atas. Mencoba melepaskan mayat itu dari atas sementara Sasori dibawah jikalau mayat itu jatuh. Sakura menatap Soma dari belakang bergantian dengan Ciel yang terlelap. Soma memang didudukkan membelakangi sofa yang Ciel dan dirinya tempati.

"Hei! Kau nggak percaya kalau aku pembunuh, kan?" Soma membuka percakapan dengan Sakura.

"Entahlah. Aku tak mau percaya hanya berdasarkan penampilan. Tapi jika memang kau bukan pelakunya, santai saja. Pasti ada buktinya," jawab Sakura. Tak lama matanya membulat. "Bukti? Benar juga! Akan kucari buktinya di dalam rumah! Mungkin saja aku bisa menemukan sesuatu tentang pemilik penginapan ini ataupun mayat itu."

Sakura berjalan ke konter dan mendapati Sebastian dan Sasuke turun dari lantai 2 untuk keluar. Dia membuka-buka laci dan mendapati kartu identitas mereka berenam. Kartu paling atas adalah miliknya. Tak ada yang aneh. Akhirnya dia menutupnya lagi.

"Eh, disimpan disitu juga sudah tak berguna," gumamnya. Dia meraup semua kartu yang ada disana dan sebelum dia melihatnya satu persatu, pintu depan terbuka lebar. Ketiga pria yang berada diluar masuk tertatih sambil mengangkut seonggok tubuh yang kelihatan berat. Dan yeah, tentu saja beku. Dia memasukkan kartu-kartu itu dalam sakunya sebelum menghampiri para pria dan melihat ngeri pada sosok mayat itu. Wanita.

"Setelah ini bagaimana?" tanya Sasori. Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel, menghitung berapa batang sinyalnya.

"Cih! Masih tak ada sinyal!"

Sementara itu Sebastian mulai membuka-buka mantel si mayat yang lebih mirip papan triplek itu. Kaku. Tapi masih bisa digerakkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengatakan siapa dirinya. Lihat! Sepertinya penyebab kematiannya adalah pukulan keras di kepala," Sebastian menunjuk satu-satunya luka yang sudah tertutup bekuan es di ubun-ubun sang mayat. Ketiga lainnya kesulitan melihatnya. Dan karena itu, Sasuke menghadiahi Sebastian dengan lirikan curiga.

Akhirnya Sebastian mendapatkan apa yang dia cari. Wanita itu bernama Sera Schaump, kelahiran Polandia dan merupakan warga negara Amerika Serikat.

"Aku tak tahu ternyata banyak yang berulang tahun di hari ini," gumam Sebastian sambil memperhatikan tanggal di kartu identitas tersebut. 14 Desember.

"Hari ini? Aku dan Sasuke juga!" Sebastian terhenyak mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Benarkah?"

"Hei! Aku juga ulang tahun hari ini!" seru Sasori.

"Aneh, ya? Kalau kau, Mr. Michaelis?" tanya Sasuke. Sebastian mendengus dengan napas panjang.

"Aku dan juga _Young Master_ juga berulang tahun hari ini," ujarnya.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Kau Soma?" mereka berbalik ke satu-satunya harapan mereka. Entah kenapa, kebetulan ini terasa mulai mengerikan. Mayat, orang yang tak sengaja terkumpul, dan mereka semua memiliki hari lahir yang sama. Hari ini. 14 Desember. Paling tidak jika ada satu orang yang berbeda, pasti tak akan terlalu aneh.

"Aku…berumur 18 tahun…hari ini," jawab Soma dengan wajah tak kalah ngeri.

"Ma-mana mungkin!" seru Sakura. "Seumur hidupku aku hanya mengenal Sasuke sebagai orang yang berulang tahun sama denganku dan…dan sekarang…aku jadi bertemu 5 orang dalam sebuah kebetulan?"

"Ah!" tiba-tiba Sakura ingat tentang kartu-kartu identitas mereka. Di rogohnya kantung dan mengeluarkan lembaran identitas itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Dengan tangan gemetar, dilihatnya satu persatu tanggal lahir mereka dan benar saja, semuanya lahir hari ini.

"Apa-apaan ini?" ujarnya panik. Sasuke mengambil alih kartu-kartu itu dari tangan istrinya yang makin hebat bergetar. Ditelitinya satu persatu nama dan foto orang-orang yang terpampang disana.

Sakura Haruno, Kyoto, 14 Desember 1991, pelajar, Tokyo, Jepang.

Sasuke Uchiha, Tokyo, 14 Desember 1991, pelajar, Tokyo, Jepang.

Sasori Shitsui, Tokyo, 14 Desember 1980, karyawan, Oregon, US.

Sebastian Michaelis, Shieffield, 14 Desember 1984, karyawan, London, Inggris.

"Sera Schaump, Warsawa, 14 Desember 1970, karyawan, Nome, US," baca Sebastian seolah bisa menebak apa yang Sasuke lakukan. "Ditambah dengan Soma, adakah yang menyadari satu hal yang ganjil lagi?"

Semuanya memandang Sebastian dengan wajah ngeri. Apa lagi? Apa lagi yang lebih mengerikan daripada terjebak dengan orang yang semuanya berulang tahun di hari yang sama tanpa sengaja? Pikir mereka.

"Ya, ada!" Sasuke yang menjawab. Kini semua mata mengarah pada Sasuke kecuali Soma yang membelakangi mereka. Tapi dia pun hanya menggigit bibir dengan cemas. Perasaannya sangat tak enak. Setelah dituduh sebagai pembunuh, kini dia mengahadapi ulang tahunnya seperti sebuah teror.

"Nama kita…" terdengar suara tegukan air ludah dari Soma, Sakura, dan Sasori. Sementara kedua _raven_ tetap bertahan dengan wajah _stoic_ mereka.

"Nama kita semua sama. Punya inisial S di nama kecilnya kecuali Ciel!"

Mata ketiga orang itu membelalak. Dan Ciel, tetap terlelap seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Sakura.

Sasuke

Sasori.

Sebastian.

Soma.

Sera.

Ciel Phantomhive.

Waktu masih bergulir. Mengalirkan mimpi paling buruk di malam perpanjangan usia mereka. Dan tentu saja, sang takdir buruk dan malaikat maut tak akan berhenti sampai disini. Karena Tuhan hanya menginginkan satu orang sebagai pemenang. Satu orang yang dapat mengungkapkan jati diri kenapa mereka semua bisa terlahir ke dunia ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**AN :**

Hya...kapan sy bisa buat adegan bunuh-bunuhaaaan? *nangis darah*

Readers : "Lha elo yang buat fic-nya! Gimana siiiih?"

Eh, btw, ini udah berasa thriller belom sih? Secara psikologis, gitu. Abis kayaknya chap ini lebih biasa dari yang sebelumnya. Sebenernya sy mo lanjutin ampe adegan pembunuhan pertamanya, tapi kayaknya bakalan kepanjangan, deh...

Terus...udah ada yang ngeh belom ini tentang apa?

I LOVE THRILLER!

Baiklah, sy tunggu reviewnya, komplainnya, ketidakpuasannya, uang tun- eeeeehhhh...yang terakhir nggak, kok! He...

My Ow!

^w^

Si Pecinta Kucing


	4. Pembunuhan Pertama

**Disclaimer : **Hanya Yana-Sensei yang berhak atas Kuroshitsuji. Hanya Masashi Kishimoto yang punya Naruto. Tapi saya berhak mengutak-atik chara mereka sesuka hati di fandom ini! Hahaha! *evilesh laugh*

**Warn :** AU, THRILLER

* * *

**Thanks to :**

**SlythGirlz Phantomhive** : Thanks ya untuk review-nya, Slyth-san! ^^ Mm...soal ultah Sasuke...itu sengaja, kok. Klo itu ultah perkawinan SasuSaku, ntar nggak tegang lagi, he...

**Icha yukina clyne** : Makasih banyak buat review-nya, Icha-san! Klo di fave, it's a honour for me ^^ Salam kenal, ya!

**mommiji aki** : hehe...meskipun serem mudah-mudahan masih mau lanjut ya bacanya. Arigatou untuk review-nya mommiji-san!

**hamazaki youchi** : Makasih banyak dah baca, suka, dan review fic ini ya, youchi-san! ^^

**ariadneLacie** : Salam kenal juga, Lacie-san! Sy jg suka cerita begini. Makanya bikin, he... Thank you atas review-nya ^^

**Hatsune Julie** : Siapa ya pembunuhnya? Yang pasti sy! Kan sy yg buat! Haha! Thanks ya untuk review-nya di fic ini, Julie-san!

Well, tanpa banyak kata...**ENJOY THIS CHAP**! Mudah2an Thriller-nya bisa menghibur (baca:bikin merinding) kalian *lha?*

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**PEMBUNUHAN PERTAMA**

**.**

Semua orang yang terjaga mematung dengan kengerian yang terbersit jelas di wajah mereka. Tak ada satupun yang bersuara. Tak ada satupun yang bergerak. Mereka tenggelam dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Mencoba mencerna kebetulan dari beribu-ribu peluang dengan logika mereka sendiri-sendiri. Namun, semakin mereka mencoba mencari jawabannya, hanya ketakutan yang melingkupi mereka dengan lebih ganas.

"Terus, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kita tak bisa menelepon polisi. Sebaiknya kita pergi saja dari sini!" Sasori memecah keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Tidak bisa! Salju menumpuk sangat banyak dijalanan. Jalan menuju Anchorage juga tak bisa dilewati karena pohon tumbang. Tadi kami sudah kearah sana dan akhirnya harus kembali kesini lagi. Kita tidak akan bisa lewat! Lagipula mobil kita juga tertimbun salju," sergah Sasuke.

"Akh! Sial! Kenapa di hari ulang tahunku aku malah dapat musibah begini?" Sasori meremat rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Sa-Sasuke...apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Sakura sambil menggandeng lengan Sasuke. Dia tak dapat menyembunyikan raut khawatir dari wajahnya.

"Sudahlah! Aku tak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu!" Sasuke membelai punggung tangan Sakura dengan lembut. Namun ternyata itu tak sanggup mengurangi kecemasan sang istri.

"Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain menunggu. Kita akan lebih aman jika bersama-sama sampai kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan," ujar Sebastian yang akhirnya bergabung dalam pembicaraan.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja padamu, hah? Bagaimana jika ternyata pembunuhnya masih ada disini? Atau bahkan...satu diantara kita?" seru Sasori dengan lagak menyebalkan.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Kita bahkan tidak saling kenal!" Sakura menjawab dengan penuh emosi. Setidaknya dia tak terima jika dia dan Sasuke dituduh membunuh.

"Memang kita tak saling kenal! Tapi siapa tahu kau kenal dengan wanita it-"

PLAK!

"Ups! Maaf! Tanganku tiba-tiba saja melayang!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada tenang setelah menampar Sasori. Sasori memegang pipi kirinya yang perih dan menatap penuh dendam kepada pemuda itu. "Dia suka bergerak sendiri kalau melihat pipi di dekat mulut yang lancang."

"Kau mau mencari gara-gara denganku, heh bocah!" Sasori merenggut kerah _sweater_ Sasuke yang malah memandanginya dengan tatapan _stoic,_ mencemooh.

"Sudahlah! Kau ini apa-apaan? Seharusnya kita bekerja sama. Aku yakin mereka bukan pembunuh, begitu pula semua yang ada disini!" lerai Sebastian.

"Kau lupa! Kecuali...dia!" kini mata Sasori beralih ke Soma. "Argh! Kalian membuatku jengah! Masa bodoh dengan menunggu bersama-sama! Omong kosong! Lagipula aku bukan lelaki lemah yang takut pada pembunuh yang hanya sanggup menghabisi seorang perempuan! Aku mau keluar! Kalian membuat kepalaku panas!"

Sambil berujar begitu, Sasori melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hei!" seru Sebastian.

"Biar sajalah! Toh, disini dia hanya akan membuat keributan saja!" cegah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan wanita itu, itu bukanlah tanggung jawab kita. Tapi kalau sampai ada satu lagi yang terbunuh, maka kita juga yang akan repot!" jawab Sebastian sambil berlalu menyusul Sasori. Sebelum sosoknya menghilang, dia menyempatkan diri berkata, "Titip _Young Master_, ya!"

Sasuke dan Sakura saling pandang dan dengan kompaknya melihat ke arah Ciel yang masih terjebak di alam mimpi.

"Sa-Sasuke aku...," kata Sakura dengan nada takut.

"Tenanglah," bisik Sasuke lembut. Sakura menggeleng.

"Um, bukan itu. Aku...ingin ke toilet."

"Mari kuantar!"

"Tapi Ciel?" Sasuke ber-'hn' sejenak sebelum beralih ke Soma.

"Kami titip anak di sofa belakangmu, ya! Sebentar, kok! Awas kalau kau macam-macam!" ancam Sasuke.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berbuat macam-macam kalau diikat begini!" ketus Soma.

"Betul, Sasuke! Nanti kalau ada bahaya, dia malah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, lagi! Aku jadi khawatir meninggalkan mereka!" sahut Sakura.

"Tapi kau juga tak boleh sendirian, Sakura! Sudahlah! Toh ke toilet tak akan memakan waktu lama. Iya, kan?"

Akhirnya Sakura mengangguk dan pasangan suami istri itu pun berjalan beriringan ke luar ruangan. Keheningan mencekam kembali masuk memenuhi ruangan itu. Membelai kedua raga yang ada disana dengan tangan-tangannya yang jahat. Hanya satu yang bisa merasakannya. Bahwa ada sosok diluar sana yang menginginkan nyawanya. Nyawa mereka.

Soma mendongakkan kepala, memandang jendela besar yang ada di sampingnya hingga menyadari bahwa badai telah datang lagi. Baru ditinggal sendiri sebentar saja, rasanya seperti sudah ditinggal berabad-abad saja. _Well_, secara harfiah dia memang berdua dengan Ciel, tapi kalau rekannya itu tertidur? Sama saja dengan sendirian.

"Sial! Sial! Kenapa semuanya jadi begini?" rutuknya. Selagi dia menyesali segala keputusannya, mulai dari niatnya merampok tempat ini sampai membiarkan orang-orang itu masuk, seseorang berjalan menuju ke arahnya tanpa dia tahu. Seseorang yang melangkah sangat perlahan hingga keberadaannya tak dapat ditangkap indra pendengarnya. Seseorang yang mengeratkan kepalannya pada besi perapian ditangannya.

Sosok itu kini berdiri tepat di belakangnya, memiringkan kepalanya sejenak untuk mengamati sang buruan, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjulurkan tangannya.

Mata Soma membulat tatkala sebentuk tangan dingin membekap mulutnya dengan sempurna. Tangannya yang diikat membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Ngg! Hng!" hanya itu saja yang sanggup keluar dari mulutnya. Di ujung-ujung matanya merembes air mata disela sorot ketakutan. Tubuhnya berontak, mencoba menggoyang kursi kayu berat yg dia duduki. Namun percuma. Kursi itu, juga tubuhnya tak bergeming.

Si pelaku menyeringai sebelum mengangkat tangannya yang menggengam besi perapian tinggi-tinggi. Bagian tajam dari besi itu mendarat di dada kiri Soma dengan telak. Membuat mata Soma membelalak lebih lebar. Suara sekaratnya masih tertahan oleh tangan dingin sang pencabut nyawa saat besi yang menerobos dadanya tanpa permisi itu dicabut keluar dengan kasar. Bau amis menguar di udara.

Seolah tak puas, tangan sang maut kembali menghujamkan besi itu kesana. Sekali, dua kali, berkali-kali, hingga Soma benar-benar lunglai tak berdaya. Lirihan pelannya terdengar begitu menyayat, matanya nyaris tak kuat lagi untuk membuka, dan yang paling menyebalkan, mata itu tak bisa melihat siapapun itu yang telah berbuat tak sopan pada tubuhnya.

Sosok itu tersenyum puas melihat mahakarya sempurnanya. Dinikmatinya betul-betul getaran-getaran kecil dari tubuh bersimbah darah yang sedang meregang nyawa dihadapannya. Darah masih terus saja merembes keluar dari dada kiri Soma, tempat jantung yang memompa hidupnya berada. Dan saat darah keluar tak sebanyak sebelumnya, kepala Soma terkulai tak berdaya. Napasnya, nol.

Setelah mangsanya diam tak bergerak, sosok itu berbalik. Masih dengan besi bersimbah darah di tangan, dia menyeret langkahnya menuju sofa. Menuju apapun itu yang ada di bawah selimut sana. Saat sudah dekat, tangannya menjulur, mencampakkan selimut yang melingkupi gundukan di sofa itu. Seringainya kembali muncul dan kali ini, tanpa membuang waktu, diangkatnya besi itu tinggi-tinggi tapat diatas dada sang penghuni sofa.

Namun...

"Fuh! Untung kita bisa segera kembali!" Sakura muncul lebih dulu dari pintu, namun matanya masih menengok ke arah Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya.

"Hn. Mau bagaimana lagi? Toiletnya cukup jauh di dekat pintu belakang, sih! Apalagi tadi kita tak sempat melihat-lihat dulu," jawab Sasuke. Sakura menggandeng tangan Sasuke kemudian mereka masuk bersama-sama.

"KYAAAA!" Sakura memeluk lengan Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu terkejut. Diikutinya telunjuk Sakura yang menunjuk ke arah Soma.

"_What the_-!" Sasuke tercekat sejenak sebelum akhirnya melepas gandengan Sakura dan berlari ke kursi tempat Soma terikat sekaligus tempat bernapasnya yang terakhir. Walau sedikit mual, dia berdiri di depan Soma. Dari depan, mayat itu nampak lebih mengerikan. Dia nampak syok dengan keadaan pemuda India yang bergelimang darah itu. Warna pakaiannya yang kuning berganti menjadi merah. Beberapa lubang menganga di dadanya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" geramnya. Namun kepalanya terangkat saat teringat sesuatu. Dengan cepat dia menoleh ke arah sofa. Sosok diatasnya masih terbaring disitu. Tapi...bagaimana keadaannya?

Sasuke bangkit menghampiri sofa tempat tidur Ciel dengan tergesa. Walau menemukan bahwa selimut anak itu baru saja ditarik dengan paksa, Ciel kelihatan baik-baik saja. Beberapa tetes darah merembes dipakaiannya sebelah dada. Di tempat yang sama yang telah membunuh Soma.

"Sa-Sasuke...," Sasuke menoleh ke istrinya yang masih berdiri gemetaran ditempatnya semula. Gadis itu nampak terguncang hebat. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua lengannya.

"Ciel tidak apa-apa!" katanya.

"Ngg!" Sasuke kembali melempar pandangannya ke asal suara. Ciel. Alis anak itu bergerak-gerak sebelum akhirnya matanya membuka perlahan. "Se-bastian?"

Dia terlihat mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan memulihkan konsentrasi pada sekitarnya. Untuk sejenak, dia seperti melihat Sebastian. Tapi saat penglihatannya makin jelas, yang terlihat olehnya adalah Sasuke.

"Ah, mana Sebastian?" dia langsung melonjak duduk saat mendapati yang bersamanya bukanlah sang butler melainkan orang asing. Dia celingak-celinguk mencari sosok hitam yang selalu ada di sampingnya itu, namun Sasuke langsung memeluknya. Bagaimanapun dia tak ingin anak itu melihat keadaan Soma.

Sakura memberanikan diri mendekati suaminya dan Ciel. Dia berusaha keras megusir bau anyir yang menyeruak memasuki indra penciumannya dan menghindarkan matanya dari sosok mengerikan di ruangan itu.

"Bau apa ini?" tanya Ciel. Walaupun sudah dicegah, toh anak itu tak akan diam begitu saja. Dia tetap berjuang melewatkan kepalanya dari dada bidang Sasuke.

"Kenapa menghalangiku?" serunya dengan nada ketus. Anak itu mulai kesal pada tingkah Sasuke yang dengan seenaknya saja menyentuhnya. "Awas! Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu!" kata Sasuke.

"Ciel, tenanglah! Sebastian menitipkanmu kepada kami," jelas Sakura dengan nada selembut yang dia bisa. Berharap Ciel mau mendengarkannya.

"Kenapa dia harus menitipkanku pada kalian? Memangnya dia kemana?" Sasuke dan Sakura diam tak menjawab. Di kepala Ciel mulai berkelebat hal yang tidak-tidak. Tadi dia menemukan mayat dan bau ini...sudah pasti bau darah, kan? Dia juga tahu. Jangan-jangan...

"Awas! Minggir! Jangan halangi aku!" dengan sentakan keras, akhirnya Ciel berhasil melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Dengan licin dia meloloskan diri hanya untuk menemukan mayat Soma yang bersimbah darah.

Wajahnya kembali memucat. Dia mundur perlahan sambil meremat rambutnya. Matanya membelalak dengan air mulai menggenang di ujung matanya.

"Ciel," lirih Sakura. Dia ingin berlari ke anak itu, memeluknya agar anak itu tak lagi melihat hal yang mengerikan. Namun dia sendiri sama tak sanggupnya untuk melihat itu semua.

"Hu~" hanya suara itu yang berhasil keluar dari bibir mungil Ciel yang bergetar. Memang mayat itu bukanlah orang yang tadi dia pikirkan, namun hal seperti ini tetap saja...

Ciel menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Wajahnya bertambah pucat hingga...

HOEK! HOEK!

Ciel jatuh berlutut di lantai kayu dengan muntahan yang merembes dari sela-sela jemarinya.

"Ciel!" seru Sakura. Sasuke langsung berlari ke bocah itu dan membawanya dalam gendongannya. Setelah itu dia menarik tangan Sakura dan membawa mereka keluar dari ruangan itu. Sesampainya diluar, dia mendudukkan Ciel di lantai dan menyandarkannya di dinding.

Ciel masih nampak syok. Peluh di dahinya membuat poninya lepek. Sisa muntahan berjatuhan dipakaiannya dan berleleran di tepi mulutnya. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar hebat. Membuatnya sangat terlihat rapuh dan bisa hancur kapanpun. Sakura berjongkok ke anak itu dan merogoh kantung roknya. Mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan dari dalamnya.

"Oh, Ciel!" dia melap peluh yang ada didahi Ciel dengan lembut kemudian membersihkan sisa muntahan yang ada dibibir anak itu.

"Sakura! Kau disini sebentar bersama Ciel! Aku mau masuk sebentar. Ada yang harus kupastikan!" ujar Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya bisa memperhatikan kedua orang itu.

"Sa-Sasuke! Bagaimana kalau...," Sakura bangkit, menatap Sasuke dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Aku hanya sebentar! Kalau ada apa-apa, kau teriak saja, ya!" Sasuke menyentuh lengan Sakura dan menatapnya dengan tatapan meyakinkan. Berharap itu bisa membantu sang istri dan dirinya untuk tetap berkepala dingin. Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk dengan terpaksa.

"Kau juga hati-hati!" ujarnya sebelum Sasuke berbalik. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan melesat masuk kembali.

Sasuke memang tak berbohong. Tak lama kemudian dia telah muncul kembali. Walaupun dia berusaha tenang, napasnya yang memburu tak dapat menipu Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura! Aku sudah memeriksanya. Berkali-kali," jawab Sasuke. Kali ini ketenangannya runtuh sudah.

"Apa? Apa yang kau periksa? Soma?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Bukan. Dia tak ada!"

"Makanya, siapa?" tanya Sakura. Mulai kesal karena Sasuke membuatnya sangat penasaran.

"Bas~~" ketegangan diantara Sakura dan Sasuke terpatahkan. Pasangan suami istri itu berbalik ke sosok yang tadi sempat terlupakan. Ciel.

Ciel memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil dengan kedua tangannya. Mulutnya kembali bergumam dan bergerak.

"Bas~~, Se-bas~~, Sebastian~~!" walaupun terbata-bata, mulutnya hanya mempu menyebut sebuah nama yang digumamkannya seperti rapal mantra.

"Sebastian!" kali ini suaranya bertambah lantang dan akhirnya...

"SEBASTIAAAAAAN!"

**XXX**

Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya. Sepertinya tadi dia mendengar suara _Young Master_-nya. Ciel. Rasa khawatir menggayuti hatinya. Dengan gelisah, diedarkannya pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Dia sudah mencoba mencari Sasori ke semua pelosok kabin ini hingga akhirnya dia sampai disini. Di halaman belakang kabin. Badai salju yang mulai turun, menyampaikan kebekuan ke wajah Sebastian. Membuat matanya semakin kaku dan akhirnya dia putuskan bahwa mencari Sasori diluar bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"_Young Master_!" dengan bergegas dia berbalik kembali ke dalam rumah saat mengingat hal yang lebih penting. Kembali ke tempat dimana dia meninggalkan sang tuan muda.

Dia menemukan, lagi-lagi, sang tuan muda ada dipelukan Sakura dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau. Lebih berantakan daripada saat dia menemukannya di posisi itu pertama kali. Sasuke berdiri di samping kedua orang itu dan kini ketiga orang itu menatapnya bersamaan.

"_Young Master_! Sasuke! Sakura! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sebastian sambil menghampiri Sakura, lebih tepatnya sang tuan muda. Dia berlutut dan membelai rambut Ciel yang basah. Mata biru Ciel nampak ketakutan saat bertemu dengan orb merah miliknya. Namun saat sadar, anak itu langsung melepaskan diri dari Sakura dan memeluk Sebastian.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" ujarnya seolah tak ada kata-kata lain yang sanggup dia ingat. Sebastian balas memeluk Ciel yang baunya pun sudah kacau balau. Bau amis dan muntahan menyapa hidungnya.

Pria itu berdiri sambil menggendong Ciel dan menatap kedua orang dihadapannya.

"Jadi...ada apa ini?" tanyanya. Sakura tak berani menatap Sebastian. Dia menatap lantai sambil menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tangis.

"Soma terbunuh! Seseorang telah membunuhnya!" Sasuke yang menjawab.

"Apa?" tanya Sebastian dengan raut terkejut. Namun hanya sejenak. Setelah itu wajahnya kembali seperti biasa. Dia menatap Ciel yang masih bergetar di dalam gendongannya. Anak itu memeluk lehernya makin erat dan memendamkan wajahnya lebih jauh ke pundak Sebastian.

"_Young Master_...melihatnya?" tanya Sebastian dengan suara pelan yang lebih mirip lirihan. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Oh, _Young Master_! Maafkan hamba!" Sebastian mencium ubun-ubun Ciel sambil membelai rambutnya. "Maafkan hamba karena terlambat datang dan tak bisa menjaga Anda."

Ciel tak menjawab. Hanya saja lilitan tangan bocah itu di lehernya terasa semakin ketat.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sebastian. Kali ini khusus kepada Sasuke karena dia tahu tak bisa banyak mengharapkan Sakura yang pasti sama syoknya dengan Ciel. Bagaimanapun dia hanya wanita, bukan?

"Bagaimana bisa Soma terbunuh? Bukankah kalian ada bersamanya?" tanya Sebastian. _Well_, dia tak mencurigai suami istri itu karena mereka telah 2 kali menolong majikannya. Hanya saja, Soma yang terbunuh tanpa sepengetahuan mereka terasa agak janggal.

"I-itu karena aku. Aku mau ke toilet dan Sasuke menemaniku. Kami meninggalkan mereka berdua disini. Saat kami kembali...saat kami kembali...ukh!" Sakura tak dapat melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ini salahku!"

Kini dia mulai menangis. Sasuke merangkulnya dan berusaha menghibur dan menenangkannya. "Tenang. Ini bukan salahmu!"

"Benar! Lagipula jika kau pergi sendirian, mungkin saja kau yang ada dalam bahaya. Syukurlah _Young Master _tak apa-apa!" jawab Sebastian.

"Tapi Ciel pun nyaris ada dalam bahaya karena aku!" pekik Sakura.

"Sudahlah! Yang penting masih ada _Young Master_ dan kalian yang selamat! Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada _Young Master_, itu lain cerita. Aku justru berterima kasih kalian telah menolongnya dua kali disaat aku lengah. Terima kasih banyak!" bungkuk Sebastian. Pasangan suami istri itu hanya bisa saling bertukar pandang.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memeriksa keadaan Soma, tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan _Young Master _lagi. Bisa kau ceritakan?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Jantungnya. Ditusuk tepat dijantungnya. Dari luka dan banyak darah yang keluar, dia ditusuk berkali-kali. Dari cipratan darahnya yang lancar, sepertinya si pembunuh menusuknya dari belakang," jelas Sasuke. Sebastian memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu banyak, ya?" tanyanya.

"Ayahku itu petugas forensik. Aku juga calon ahli forensik. Sedikit banyak aku tahu tentang itu," jawab Sasuke yang dibalas Sebastian dengan "o" kecil.

"Lalu Sasori?" tanya Sasuke. Sebastian menggeleng.

"Aku tak berhasil menemukannya."

"Kemana dia! Tapi...bukankah dia juga mencurigakan? Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia tak punya alibi saat kematian Soma. Dia juga kelihatan sangat kesal dengan pemuda itu, kan?" ujar Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Kita sudah sekali salah menuduh orang. Rasanya tidak bijak kalau kita menuduh orang lain lagi untuk ini," jawab Sebastian diplomatis. "Bisa jadi pembunuhnya adalah orang yang sama yang telah membunuh Sera."

Sasuke tersentak. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan pada Sakura dan terpotong oleh interupsi Ciel.

"Oh, iya, Mr. Michaelis! Ada satu hal yang hilang! Setelah melihat dan memeriksa ruangan itu berkali-kali, aku tak juga menemukannya!" ujar Sasuke.

"Apa itu? Alat untuk membunuh?" tanya Sebastian. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Bukan!" katanya. "Yang hilang adalah...mayat Sera! Dia tak ada dimana-mana!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

Hya... adegan pembunuhannya kurang seru, ya? Garing? Kurang hot?*lha?*

Yah, pokoke saya tunggu review-nya...

Arigatou!

My Ow!

^w^

Si Pecinta Kucing


	5. Masa Lalu Bagian I

**Disclaimer** : Hanya Yana-Sensei yang berhak atas Kuroshitsuji. Hanya Masashi Kishimoto yang punya Naruto. Tapi saya berhak mengutak-atik chara mereka sesuka hati di fandom ini! Hahaha! *evilesh laugh*

**Warn** : AU, THRILLER

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**MASA LALU  
**

**(BAGIAN I)  
**

**.**

Badai salju diluar semakin mengganas. Dinginnya menggila dan membuat nadi serasa membeku. Sebastian menatap jendela koridor yang telah mengkristal sebelum akhirnya berbalik ke pasangan Uchiha yang duduk di lantai dan bersandar pada dinding koridor.

"Disini mulai dingin. Apa tidak lebih baik kita menunggu di ruang perapian?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Disana ada mayat Soma!" Sakura menggeleng keras sambil menutup kedua matanya. Sasuke menenangkannya dengan rangkulan hangat.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan Mr. Michaelis? Apa hanya menunggu? Bagaimana dengan mayat Soma dan Sera? Juga Sasori?" tanya Sasuke. Dia memandang penuh harap pada sosok paling dewasa diantara mereka semua.

"Hm…untuk Soma, sebaiknya kita biarkan dia dalam posisinya. Kita tak bisa mengubah TKP seenaknya. Namun alangkah baiknya jika kita menutupi mayatnya. Dan…jujur saja. Aku kepikiran tentang mayat Sera yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang," jawab Sebastian.

"Aku akan melihat ruang perapian sebentar. _Young Master_, apa Anda keberatan jika saya meninggalkan Anda sebentar saja?" bisik Sebastian pada sosok ringkih yang masih ada dalam gendongannya tersebut. Tak ada jawaban kecuali pelukan leher yang semakin kencang. "Hanya sebentar saja. Saya janji. _London Bridge_?"

Lilitan tangan Ciel merenggang. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Sebastian.

"Kau meninggalkan aku dua kali hari ini, Sebastian! Awas jika kau berani melakukannya lagi setelah yang ketiga ini!" ujar Ciel sambil menatap butlernya dengan arogan. "Turunkan aku!"

"_Yes, My Lord_!" Sebastian menurunkan Ciel dari gendongannya. Kemudian dia menatap suami istri Uchiha. "Saya menitipkan _Young Master_ lagi sebentar kepada kalian, ya?"

Sasuke dan Sakura saling pandang sebentar sesaat setelah Sebastian tersenyum ramah pada mereka. Mereka kemudian mengangguk setuju dan tersenyum pada Ciel. Sementara Ciel hanya berdiri dengan melipat tangan didada. Wajahnya sudah kembali judes seperti semula seolah dia tak pernah berada dalam kondisi traumatis seperti tadi. Kelakuan histerisnya terlihat seperti mimpi saja bagi ketiga orang lainnya.

"_Young Master_, saya undur diri dulu," Sebastian melipat satu tangannya di depan dada dan membungkuk empat puluh lima derajat ke arah Ciel. Setelah Ciel mengangguk kecil tanda setuju, Sebastian mundur dua langkah terlebih dahulu sebelum membalik badan ke ruang perapian.

Setelah kepergian Sebastian, ketiga lainnya yang tersisa disana hanya saling membisu. Sasuke dan Sakura berangkulan untuk berbagi kehangatan. Sementara Ciel memilih melongok jendela, masih ditempatnya berdiri sebelumnya. Dalam hati menyenandungkan _London Bridge_ untuk keempat kalinya.

"Ah, badainya benar-benar parah," lirihnya.

Tak lama kemudian Sebastian kembali.

"Aku sudah menutupi mayat Soma dengan selimut. Memang benar. Aku tak menemukan mayat Sera dimanapun. Aku sungguh-sungguh penasaran," ujar Sebastian pada tiga orang disana. Sebenarnya lebih ditujukan untuk Sasuke karena pemuda itu kelihatannya berotak tajam dan bisa diajak berdiskusi.

"Maksud Anda apa, Mr. Michaelis? Kalau begini sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa pembunuhnya ada disini, kan? Bukankah Anda yang bilang bahwa bersama-sama lebih aman? Dan Sera bukanlah tanggung jawab kita?" sahut Sasuke. Sebastian menghembuskan napas.

"Memang benar. Hanya saja…terlalu banyak misteri yang kita temukan disini. Apa kau sama sekali tak ingin tahu, Sasuke?" pertanyaan terakhir Sebastian membuat mata _onyx_ pemuda itu melebar. Ingin tahu? Tentu saja. Tapi…

"Lalu…apa rencana Anda Mr. Michaelis?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Aku sedang berpikir, bagaimana kalau kita mencari mayat Sera? Mungkin kita juga akan bertemu dengan Sasori, bukan?" hening menyergap saat Sebastian mengucapkan itu. Suara desah napas pun tak kedengaran sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya.

"Baiklah! Kita akan mencari mereka!" katanya.

"Sa-Sasuke!" protes Sakura sambil memegang tangan suaminya. Kelihatannya dia betul-betul tak menyetujui ide tersebut.

"Hm, kalau kita semua mencari, ada resiko mayat Soma hilang juga seperti halnya mayat Sera. Maksudku…bagaimana kalau kita berpencar? Aku dan _Young Master_ mencari, sementara kalian berdua menunggu. Kami akan kembali secepatnya. Tapi…apa kalian tak apa-apa jika kami meninggalkan kalian?"

"Sasuke…," Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

"Baiklah. Aku bisa jaga diri dan menjaga Sakura," sahut Sasuke.

"Nah, _Young Master_, Anda mau ikut dengan saya atau bersama dengan mereka?" tanya Sebastian pada Ciel yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Kau tak dengar apa yang tadi kubilang?" jawab bocah itu dengan ketus.

"_Yes, My Lord_!" Sebastian mengangguk pada majikannya sebelum berbalik lagi ke Sasuke. "Gunakanlah sesuatu sebagai senjata untuk melindungi kalian. Dan satu lagi. Sasuke, aku minta semua kartu identitas yang tadi kau pegang."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, tapi dia tetap merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan kartu-kartu identitas mereka dari sana.

"Ini!" ulurnya. Sebastian menerimanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung mantelnya.

"Nah, _Young Master_, Anda perlu saya gendong?"

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil, huh!" jawab Ciel dengan kedut sebal diwajahnya.

"Hyaa…imuuut!" pekik Sakura yang untuk sejenak melupakan rasa takutnya saat melihat tampang Ciel.

"Cih!"

**XXX**

Sebastian dan Ciel memeriksa satu persatu ruangan di lantai satu. Kali ini mereka mulai merambah ke lantai dua. Namun tak ada apa-apa. Lalu mereka menuju ke bangunan seberang. Sebastian membuka paksa pintunya yang terkunci.

Ternyata modelnya sama dengan bangunan sebelah. Banyak kamar untuk diinapi. Dan lagi-lagi mereka tak menemukan apapun. Nihil. Untung penerangan disana berfungsi dengan baik juga seperti halnya di bangunan sebelumnya.

"Sebastian, bisakah kita istirahat?" tanya Ciel saat mereka sampai di sebuah kamar yang tak jauh berbeda modelnya dengan kamar yang mereka tempati.

"Anda lelah? Apa Anda yakin saya tidak perlu menggen-"

"Cukup! Tak perlu! Ayo, jalan!" Sebastian tersenyum melihat ulah sang tuan muda. Ah, tuan muda…

"Baiklah! Kita istirahat disini sebentar. Lagipula ada yang ingin saya pikirkan dengan lebih tenang," Sebastian bersandar di meja rias dan merogoh kantungnya. Ciel menghenyakkan pantatnya di ranjang dan memperhatikan apa yang Sebastian lakukan.

Pria bermata _ruby_ itu mengeluarkan lembaran kartu identitas yang tadi dia minta dari Sasuke, kartu Sera yang dia pegang, dan satu kartu lainnya yang baru saja dia dapat dan sedikit bernoda darah. Kartu identitas Soma.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ciel. Namun saat dilihatnya Sebastian berwajah serius dan seolah sudah tak berada di dunia yang sama dengannya lagi, Ciel mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Dia melemparkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Mencari-cari sesuatu yang menarik.

Sementara itu Sebastian membalikkan badan dan menjejerkan semua kartu identitas itu diatas meja rias yang sebelumnya dia senderi. Diperhatikannya satu persatu dengan cermat. Baiklah, itu sama sekali tak merubah apapun. Tetap ada nama, tanggal lahir mereka yang sama, dan segala hal yang sudah seharusnya tercantum dalam tanda pengenal semacam itu.

Baiklah, misterinya adalah…

Tanggal lahir dan nama mereka.

Tanggal lahir tak membuktikan apapun. Karena itu Sebastian memusatkan perhatiannya pada nama mereka.

Sebastian Michaelis, Sasuke Uchiha, Sasori Shitsuji, Sera Schaump, Soma Asman, dan Sakura Haruno. Lalu…Ciel Phantomhive.

"Haruno? Mm…sepertinya pernah dengar," desis Sebastian. Namun dia memutuskan untuk meng-_cut_ pikirannya yang ini. Masih banyak hal lain yang harus dipikirkan.

"_Well_, nama kecil kami semuanya sama. Berinisial S. Lalu yang lainnya…"

Michaelis. Uchiha. Shitsuji. Schaump. Asman. Haruno. Phantomhive.

Sebastian membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Hm, tunggu! Jika semua nama belakang ini diambil inisialnya, maka huruf-huruf inisial itu, termasuk nama kecil _Young Master_ dan kecuali nama_nya_, maka akan membentuk nama…akh! Begitu rupanya. Tapi…apa artinya? Malah makin bertambah saja misterinya."

Ciel yang merasa mendengar Sebastian menyebut '_Young Master_' menoleh ke butlernya tersebut. Tapi sang butler tak terlihat sedang bicara dengannya. Jadi dia kembali memperhatikan jendela yang berkabut sambil mendengus.

Oke, ini sudah cukup membosankan.

"Sebastian! Aku bosan! Ayo kita jalan lagi?" ujar Ciel pada pria yang masih serius menghadap meja rias tersebut. "Sebastian?"

Selagi bocah itu menatap heran padanya, Sebastian mulai merasa kepalanya pening. Dia memegangi dahinya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa bagai ditusuk-tusuk.

'Cih! Kenapa ini?' Sebastian menggeram untuk menahan rasa sakit yang makin menjadi. Dia mengacak kartu identitas yang dia susun di atas meja dengan siku tanpa sengaja saat dia jatuh berlutut.

"Sebastian! Sebastian! Kau kenapa?" Ciel berlari kecil dengan panik ke arah Sebastian. Dia memegang pundak Sebastian dan menggoyang-goyangnya kencang sambil menyebut nama pria itu terus menerus. Namun sakit di kepala Sebastian terasa makin parah saja. Akhirnya pria itu menyerah pada rasa sakitnya. Tubuhnya jatuh ke belakang dan bergedebum di lantai. Membuat Ciel melompat terkejut.

"Se-Sebastian?" tanya Ciel saat dilihatnya Sebastian tak lagi memegangi kepalanya. Tangannya terkulai begitu saja di atas lantai yang dingin. Ciel berlutut di samping Sebastian sambil mengguncang tubuh sang _butler_.

"Sebastian! Bangun! Sebastian!" Ciel nyaris menangis saat Sebastian tak juga merespon dirinya. Sementara itu, Sebastian yang masih diambang batas sadar dan tidak, tak lagi mampu mengingat apa-apa selain satu hal.

_Young Master_-nya.

**XXX**

Sebastian Michaelis, 26 tahun, adalah seorang _butler_ yang bekerja di keluarga Phantomhive sejak hampir tiga tahun yang lalu. Majikannya hanyalah seorang bocah 12 tahun* yang merajai sebuah bisnis dalam bidang permen dan mainan anak-anak. Seorang yatim piatu.

Dan kenapa anak itu bisa menjadi yatim piatu?

Ya, orangtuanya dibunuh. Dibunuh oleh seseorang di suatu malam dimana hanya Sebastian seorang yang tahu. Tentu saja. Karena yang telah membunuh kedua orangtua bocah itu adalah…dia. Sebastian Michaelis. Dan itu adalah awal baginya untuk kembali ke jalan yang terang saat bertemu dengan majikannya. Ciel Phantomhive.

**.**

**Flashback**

Sebastian membuka matanya perlahan. Asing. Entah kenapa semuanya nampak putih.

'Aku tidak mungkin masuk surga, bukan?' pikirnya.

Begitu penglihatannya kembali fokus dan dia bisa melihat sebuah tirai putih melambai tepat di depan matanya, untuk sejenak dia merasa konyol karena berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah mati. Hanya saja…tempat ini juga terlihat sangat asing.

"Dimana ini?" tanyanya. Dia mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya, namun gagal.

Akh! Dia ingat! Semalam dia terluka saat menjalankan misinya.

Ya, Sebastian Michaelis adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran dan misinya semalam adalah…menghabisi pasangan suami istri Phantomhive. Walaupun mereka dikenal sebagai bangsawan biasa, di baliknya Phantomhive adalah sebuah badan intel kerajaan Inggris yang dianggap sebagai ancaman bagi para musuh negara. Tak banyak orang mengetahui rahasia ini. Bahkan keluarga dekat dan juga putra mereka.

Di misinya semalam, dia mendapat sebuah luka tembakan diperutnya. Pelakunya, yeah, Vincent Phantomhive. Bisa-bisanya pria sekarat yang ususnya terburai akibat tebasan katana Sebastian itu menembaknya. Mengenainya telak pula. Ck, ck, kaki tangan ratu memang hebat dan tak bisa diremehkan. Padahal _bodyguard_-nya saja bisa dikalahkan Sebastian dengan mudah sendirian.

Sebastian yang terluka, tersuruk di rerumputan halaman kediaman Phantomhive, rasanya sempat mendengar suara perdebatan. Walaupun samar, dia bisa melihat sesosok anak kecil berlutut di sebelahnya. Diakah yang berdebat itu? Seorang anak kecil?

Dia tak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu dan tara! Seperti sihir, dia telah ada di kamar ini. Aneh. Jadi…siapa yang menolongnya? Bukankah seharusnya dia ada di rumah sakit dengan tangan diborgol karena ditangkap?

JKREK!

Sebastian menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat yang ditangkap oleh matanya adalah sosok anak lelaki kecil. Anak berambut kelabu itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan ragu. Namun wajah congkaknya menunjukkan bahwa dia tak takut pada apapun. Usianya mungkin baru 9 atau 10. Wajah dan ciri-ciri fisik pada anak itu sangat mirip dengan wanita yang dia bunuh tadi malam. Jelaslah bahwa anak itu adalah putra Phantomhive.

'Tunggu! Jadi maksudnya aku ada di…'

"Sudah bangun?" tanyanya saat dia sampai di tepi ranjang Sebastian. Sebastian sungguh tak mengerti kenapa anak ini tak punya takut sama sekali. Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah…

Ya, mungkin dia tak tahu.

"Semalam orangtuaku dibunuh. Aku baru dari pemakaman mereka," kata anak itu sambil menunduk. Mungkin ingatan akan orangtuanya kembali lagi.

"Aku…menemukanmu terluka. Menurut Tanaka, mungkin saja kau orang jahat, tapi…kau bukan, kan? Bukan kau yang membunuh kedua orangtuaku, kan?" tanya anak itu sambil memandang penuh harap pada Sebastian yang membelalak tak percaya. Kenapa anak ini begitu mempercayainya?

"Kau pasti salah satu _bodyguard_ rahasia ayahku dan terluka saat mencoba menolongnya, kan? Iya, kan?" kali ini Sebastian yang menunduk. Hentikan itu! Hentikan! Dia tak pantas menerima kepercayaan dari siapapun. Apalagi dari anak itu.

"Aku Ciel Phantomhive. Aku menghargai usahamu melindungi orangtuaku, jadi…jadilah butlerku dan lindungi aku!" mata Sebastian membelalak.

Dia mengangkat wajah untuk menatap anak itu dengan harapan dia memasang tampang jijik dan meremehkan. Dia ingin mengatakan 'Apa kau tolol?' di dalam ekspresinya. Namun bukan itu yang terpampang diwajah pucatnya melainkan…

Tatapan memuja.

Sebastian sedang ada dititik jenuhnya sebagai seorang pembunuh. Akhir-akhir ini tangannya berbau anyir dan itu sungguh membuatnya tersiksa. Entah bagaimana malam-malamnya selalu diiringi dengan memimpikan wajah korban-korbannya. Mereka semua hendak menuntut balas padanya di alam bawah sadar pria itu. Dan untuk beberapa minggu terakhir Sebastian mengalami insomnia paling panjang sepanjang hayatnya. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk berhenti, namun dia pikir segalanya telah terlambat.

Dan uluran tangan dari seorang Ciel Phantomhive, seorang bocah yang seharusnya menjadi salah satu dari mimpi buruknya, terasa seperti sebuah anugerah. Sebastian melihat bahwa ini adalah salah satu kesempatan baginya merubah jalan hidup. Kesempatan untuk meninggalkan masa lalunya dan memulai semuanya kembali dari awal.

Karena itu, walau hanya sedikit lirihan lemah, dia berkata…

"Ya, aku bersedia."

**End of Flashback**

**.**

Sejak itu Sebastian berjanji dalam hati bahwa dia akan melindungi sang tuan muda dengan segenap tenaga apapun yang terjadi. Seperti halnya sang majikan yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari ketakutannya sendiri. Dan Sebastian tak pernah menyesali kenyataan bahwa dia yang dulu ditakuti, dimana mangsanya memohon-mohon untuk hidup, kini hanyalah seorang _butler_ yang diperintah oleh seorang anak kecil.

Dan apa yang sedang dia lakukan?

Disaat dia harus melindungi Ciel, dia malah tergeletak tak berdaya di tempat seperti ini. Memalukan.

"Sebastian! Sebastian! Bangun! Kau kenapa! Bangun, Sebastian! Ini perintah!"

Sebastian masih mendengar suara itu. Dia masih merasakan guncangan di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan dia masih berharap bisa menjawab suara itu dengan '_Yes, My Lord_'-nya yang biasa.

Namun nyatanya tak bisa. Tubuh sialnya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Sulit bergerak seolah baru dikenai mantra sihir membeku. Dan sungguh, ketika kepalanya kembali terasa aneh, tak lagi menyakitkan namun ringan, dia masuk ke dalam alam putih yang amat sangat asing.

Dengan pikiran terakhirnya,

"Semoga Anda baik-baik saja, _Young Master_!"

**XXX**

Ciel menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dia menatap nanar pada sosok sang _butler_ hitam yang sudah tak lagi bergerak sama sekali. Matanya menutup. Aneh. Sangat aneh. Sebastian sungguh tak pernah begini.

"Sebastian? Jangan main-main! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian disini! Sebastian!" Ciel menyentuh wajah pucat Sebastian yang dingin.

"SEBASTIAAAAAN!" dipeluknya tubuh sang _butler_ sambil terus-terusan memanggil namanya tepat ditelinga. Berharap itu bisa membuat gendang telinga Sebastian merespon. Namun tak terjadi apapun. Sosok itu tetap bergeming.

Ciel menarik diri dari Sebastian. Mencoba berpikir jernih.

"Ah iya! Napasnya!" Ciel mendekatkan tangannya ke hidung Sebastian. Masih ada hembusan udara disana. Itu artinya Sebastian masih hidup!

"Aku…aku harus mencari bantuan. Ya! Aku harus mencari bantuan! Kalau begitu…aku harus meninggalkan dia. Ah, akan kulakukan secepatnya! Pasti suami istri Jepang itu bisa membantuku. Iya!" Ciel bangkit berdiri. Dia berlari menuju pintu, namun melongok waspada ke kanan kiri lorong sebelum akhirnya masuk kembali.

Ciel memutar pandangannya dan akhirnya mendapati sebatang sapu di sudut ruangan. Diambilnya dan dia posisikan seperti orang yang hendak memukul bola _baseball_. Saat keluar dari kamar itu, dia hanya sanggup menelan ludah dan mulai melangkah dengan kedua kaki gemetaran.

**XXX**

Seseorang berjalan di dapur bangunan seberang. Bangunan tempat Sebastian dan Ciel berada. Dibukanya laci perkakas dan didapatinya sebilah pisau daging yang berkilat di tangan kirinya. Sementara itu tangannya yang satu lagi menggenggam erat sebuah kayu sebesar pemukul _baseball_ yang didapatkannya diperjalanan menuju dapur.

Seringai tertarik dari kedua ujung bibirnya dan dia pun melangkah keluar dari sana.

Menuju mangsanya yang berikutnya.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**AN :**

Nah, di chapter ini sy menyisipkan sebuah misteri lain yang telah berhasil Sebastian dapatkan.

Inisial nama belakang mereka, juga inisial nama lengkap Ciel, jika diacak maka akan didapatkan nama belakang salah seorang diantara mereka.

Mau ikutan menebak?

Nah, misterinya adalah...kenapa nama mereka harus menjadi urutan inisial dari 'orang itu'?

*Ciel baru berusia 13 tahun dihari yang menjadi latar waktu fic ini. Jadi jika membicarakan hal yg sebelumnya, dia masih berusia 12 tahun

Well, saatnya bilang **thanks to:**

**Icha yukina clyne** :Wah, sy nggak bisa jawab pertanyaan Icha dulu, nih. Nanti nggak seru lagi. Baca aja terus, ya! Makasih dah baca dan review fic ini, Icha-san^^

**mommiji aki** :Mungkin juga tuh si Sasuke*garuk2 dagu*. He...disini semuanya mungkin, kok! Tinggal nyari buktinya. Makasih masih baca dan review fic ini ya, mommiji-san^^

**SlythGirlz Phantomhive** :Iya. Makasih ya buat saran dan juga review-nya Putri^^

**toganeshiro-chan** :Nggak papa. Sy senang banyak yang jadi ikut memikirkan semua misteri di cerita ini. Bukankah itulah serunya sebuah cerita misteri? Terima kasih dah baca dan review fic ini, toganeshiro-chan^^ Makasih juga buat dukungannya,ya

**Hatsune Julie** :Ayo terus mencoba *digeplak* He... Makasih ya dah baca dan review cerita ini, Julie-san^^

**avast** :Makasih ya sudah mau baca dan review fic ini, Avast-san^^

**Chancha-Flower** :Salam kenal juga, Chancha-san^^ Makasih ya sudah mau baca dan review fic ini

**CheshireGrell1297** :Iya, gpp kok. Makasih ya karena dah mau baca dan review fic ini, CheshireGrell-san^^

**Bed Wetter Yuri Cawaii** :Iya nih sy apdet meskipun telat banget *ditendang* Makasih ya udah baca dan review fic ini, Yuri-san^^

Baiklah, terima kasih sekali lagi buat kawan-kawan yang telah mereview fic ini dan juga yang telah membacanya.

Berminat mereview kembali?

My Ow!

^w^

Si Pecinta Kucing


	6. Pembunuhan Kedua

**Disclaimer** : Hanya Yana-Sensei yang berhak atas Kuroshitsuji. Hanya Masashi Kishimoto yang punya Naruto. Tapi saya berhak mengutak-atik chara mereka sesuka hati di fandom ini! Hahaha! *evilesh laugh*

**Warn** : AU, THRILLER

* * *

**To :**

**Mommiji Aki, SlythGirlz Phantomhive, Ann Luella Michaelis, Chancha-Flower, toganeshiro-chan, Bed Wetter Yuri Cawaii, CheshireGrell1297, Meadoresgayguys, Icha yukina clyne**

**Thanks atas review dan atensinya, kawan-kawan!**

**PLEASE ENJOY THIS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**PEMBUNUHAN KEDUA**

**.**

Sasori melirik pintu basement gedung sebelah sesekali. Memastikan tak ada seorang pun yang menemukannya. Setelah merasa aman, dia kembali meringkuk dilututnya.

"Tolol! Tolol! Tolol!" rutuknya untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan kini dia melanglang buana dalam ingatan beberapa jam lalu. Saat dia membunuh seseorang. Sera Schaump.

**.**

**Flashback**

**5 jam yang lalu**

_Sasori menyandarkan kepalanya dikepala ranjang sambil menatap jendela di lantai 2 yang diselimuti salju tipis pada kusennya. Dia menoleh ke sampingnya, dimana sebentuk selimut bergerak-gerak sebelum menampakkan kepala berambut keemasan._

"_Mm…ng…jam berapa ini?" kepala berambut emas itu adalah milik seorang wanita yang masih lumayan diusianya yang sudah tak muda lagi. Dia menyipitkan mata untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya lampu yang tak dilihatnya saat dia tertidur sejak 2 jam lalu._

"_Mungkin jam 2," jawab Sasori._

"_Hm…," wanita itu kelihatannya tak berminat untuk berbicara. Dia lebih memilih bersandar didada bidang Sasori yang kekar. Sasori melingkarkan tangannya dibahu wanita yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya tersebut._

_Nama wanita itu Sera Schaump. Usianya sekitar empat puluhan. Keturunan Polandia. Dia tak terlalu cantik, namun dia terlihat segar dan awet muda. Tubuhnya juga indah. Wajar saja jika Sasori tertarik mengajak wanita itu kencan selama liburan di Alaska. Dan selama hampir seminggu disini, wanita itu selalu menemaninya. Bahkan dia mengizinkan Sasori menginap gratis di penginapan miliknya yang menjadi sarang cinta mereka._

_Karena masih cukup lama waktunya dari liburan Natal ataupun Tahun Baru, penginapan yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari lereng ski milik Sera ini jadi kosong. Benar-benar hanya ada mereka berdua. Itu juga yang jadi alasan Sasori memilih wanita ini sebagai 'pengisi waktu luangnya'. Karena tak ada gadis SMU atau kuliahan yang sedang liburan. Sementara dia diberi cuti diminggu ini saja karena saat Natal dan Tahun baru adalah waktu paling menyibukkan bagi karyawan pabrik mainan seperti dirinya._

_Namun Sasori selalu meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak berhubungan lebih jauh dengan wanita ini setelah masa liburannya selesai. Bukan karena Sera lebih tua atau sudah jadi janda entah ke berapa kalinya, hanya saja dia belum mau mengikat diri dengan wanita manapun. Dirinya masih betah hinggap dari satu pelukan kepelukan lainnya dan enggan untuk mengikat komitmen. Sama sekali tak ada pikiran dikepalanya untuk punya kekasih._

"_Hari ini tidak main ski?" tanya Sera._

"_Kau tidur terlalu lama. Hari akan cepat gelap dan aku tak akan puas main ski," jawab Sasori. "Lagipula aku mau istirahat saja. Besok liburan terakhirku."_

_Sera mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Sasori. "Kau pulang besok?"_

"_Iya."_

"_Kenapa tidak bilang?"_

"_Kan aku sudah bilang aku disini hanya seminggu," jawab Sasori._

"_Tapi…kau tak akan pergi begitu saja, kan?" tanya Sera. Mata coklat almondnya menatap Sasori dengan penuh harap._

"_Maksudnya?" tanya Sasori._

"_Ya, kau akan tetap menghubungiku, kan? Kita…kita masih bisa seperti ini, kan?" kali ini tatapannya terlihat memohon._

"_Kita tinggal di tempat jauh, Sera. Lagipula…lagipula kau punya kehidupan disini. Aku juga punya kehidupan di Oregon. Sulit untuk tetap bersama," elak Sasori. Sedikit banyak dia jadi was-was. Dia berharap semoga Sera bukan wanita yang nekat._

"_Tapi aku mencintaimu!" ujar wanita itu. Sasori terbelalak._

"_Ka-kau tak serius!"_

"_Aku serius! Kau pikir kenapa aku mau bersamamu? Melayani kebutuhan biologismu! Memberimu penginapan dan makan gratis! Memangnya kau pikir aku melakukan itu semua hanya untuk iseng? Apa kau tak merasa begitu?"_

_Sasori terdiam._

"_Jawab aku Sasori!" kali ini bukan rengekan yang keluar dari bibir Sera melainkan nada mengancam. Mata coklat almond-nya menatap Sasori dengan kilatan marah yang aneh. Satu hal yang luput dari pengamatan Sasori adalah kenyataan bahwa…Sera orang yang posesif._

"_Bilang kau mencintaiku atau…kubunuh kau!" ujar Sera dengan sengit. Sasori menelan ludah. Dia tahu wanita dihadapannya ini sungguh-sungguh. Dia bisa merasakan atmosfirnya. Atmosfir menekan yang mengatakan wanita ini gila. Dan Sasori sungguh menyesal karena baru menyadarinya kini._

_Kemana intuisinya saat mereka berkenalan pertama kali di arena ski? Kemana instingnya saat dia memilih Sera sebagai teman kencannya selama liburan? Dan kemana firasatnya saat mereka bercumbu di atas ranjang selama berjam-jam? Ah, Sasori, bagaimana kalau kau menganggap ini sebagai karma karena kebiasaanmu mempermainkan wanita selama ini?_

"_Well, ya, aku…aku me-memang mencintaimu. Tapi…kita tak bisa bersama-sama terus, Sera!"_

"_Bagus!" Sera mengelus pipi Sasori dengan sayang. "Masalah itu, kita bisa atur. Aku punya uang untuk pulang pergi ke Oregon setiap saat atau…aku bisa menjual penginapan ini dan ikut bersamamu disana. Kurasa uangnya cukup untuk membeli saham dan itu cukup untuk menghidupi kita berdua."_

_Sasori terhenyak. Wanita ini benar-benar serius! Sementara dia tidak. Tidak! Dia tak mau terikat dengan wanita ini. Belum juga dengan wanita manapun. Tapi…_

_Sasori melirik Sera yang kembali asyik merapatkan tubuhnya yang polos ke tubuh Sasori yang sama polosnya. Wanita ini akan membunuhnya kalau dia ingkar tapi…bagaimana kalau dia yang membunuh wanita ini lebih dulu?_

"_Sera, aku berubah pikiran!" Sera langsung mengangkat kepala dengan dahi berkernyit marah._

"_Berubah pikiran tentang apa?" tanyanya curiga._

"_Soal ski. Karena ini hari terakhirku, kurasa aku ingin main walau hanya sebentar," kata Sasori._

"_Ho…baiklah!" sahut Sera riang._

"_Bersiaplah!"_

"_Oke!" wanita itu turun dari ranjang dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Sasori mengikuti wanita yang masih berpenampilan polos tersebut dengan mata. Dia pun ikut bangkit untuk menyusul._

_Saat mandi bersama, Sasori tak memiliki pikiran apa-apa lagi selain 'akan kutenggelamkan dia dibathtub' atau 'kujerat saja lehernya sampai patah' atau 'kubenturkan saja kepalanya di kaca kamar mandi' setiap kali melihat wanita itu. Namun sampai saat mereka selesai, tak satu pun dari niat itu yang terlaksana. Bagaimana pun dia belum pernah membunuh. Gagasan itu…terasa mengerikan. Tapi membayangkan untuk hidup bersama wanita itu jauh lebih mengerikan lagi._

_Sasori menyambar sebuah vas yang terbuat dari kayu di meja samping tempat tidur. Disembunyikan di belakang punggungnya sambil mendekati Sera yang tengah memakai sweaternya di depan lemari._

"_Sayang, bisa tolong kau ambilkan parfumku di meja rias sana?" kata Sera. Sasori tak menjawab. Dia masih mengendap-endap di belakang Sera. "Sayang?"_

_Dan sebelum Sera sempat membalik badannya, Sasori mengangkat vas itu tinggi-tinggi dan membenturkannya ke kepala Sera berkali-kali. Jeritan kesakitan Sera yang memekakkan telinga, tak lantas membuat Sasori berhenti. Entah kenapa, dia malah merasa makin bersemangat setiap vas kayu itu bertumbukan dengan tengkorak kepala Sera hingga berbunyi 'Krek, Krek'. Dan matanya makin berkilat puas saat melihat rambut keemasan Sera telah didominasi oleh warna merah kehitaman yang pekat._

_Dia baru menghentikan aksinya saat Sera ambruk dikakinya. Ditatapnya wanita Polandia yang telah jadi mayat itu dengan puas. Rasa bangga menyeruak di dadanya. Bangga bahwa dia baru saja membunuh seorang anak manusia. Tapi…ini belum cukup. Sasori menatap sekeliling kamar dan ah! Dia menemukan seutas tali masih terikat dan terjulur diukiran kepala ranjang. Well, eksperimen macam apa yang bisa dia lakukan dengan tali itu?_

_Sasori melepas dan mengambil tali itu. Tadi Sera menggunakannya untuk membuat Sasori tak berdaya di atas ranjang dan…_

"_Sekarang giliranku!" ujarnya sambil menyeringai._

_Sasori menyeret mayat Sera dengan satu tangan keluar kamar menuju koridor terbuka yang merupakan jembatan penghubung dengan bangunan sebelahnya. Penginapan milik Sera juga. Tak dipedulikannya darah dari kepala Sera yang membentuk segaris merah tipis di atas lantai kayu. Sementara tangannya yang satu lagi memegang tali._

"_Nah, kau mengikatku di ranjang kan, Perempuan Jalang! Sekarang…bagaimana kalau gantian?" Sasori menyeringai licik. Sudah bisa dia bayangkan apa yang ingin dia lakukan pada wanita itu. Otaknya benar-benar sudah didominasi oleh iblis. Sekarang yang ada dikepalanya adalah 'Membunuh itu menyenangkan. Tak menakutkan sama sekali'._

_Dia melilit tangan Sera dengan simpul yang kuat menggunakan tali yang tadi dia bawa. Disampirkannya punggung Sera ke selusur koridor yang dilapisi kristal salju tipis. Dia mengangkat tangan Sera ke atas dan meraih tali sisa lilitan yang terjulur lewat celah anak selusur pegangan jembatan penghubung. Diikatnya disalah satu anak selusur beberapa kali dengan simpul mati yang benar-benar kencang._

_Saat dia sudah yakin bahwa tali temali buatannya kuat dan bisa menahan beban Sera, Sasori mengangkat tubuh wanita itu dan melontarkannya begitu saja keluar selusur seperti membuang sekantung sampah. Tubuh wanita itu berayun beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Sasori menatap hasil karyanya dengan puas._

_Ah, tapi ada satu hal lagi yang harus dia lakukan. Membersihkan darah yang tercecer dan yang terpenting…menghilangkan barang bukti bahwa dia ada disini siang ini. Dengan cekatan dia mengepel sisa percikan dan besutan darah di lantai sepanjang koridor kamar sampai koridor luar. Tak lupa dia membereskan semua barang-barangnya, mengunci kamar yang sebelumnya ditempatinya bersama Sera, dan bersiap untuk pergi._

_Tapi sialnya, saat dia baru ingin pergi, seorang pemuda India mengendap-endap sendirian sambil melongok-longok ke jendela. Membuatnya mengurungkan niat dan memilih mengamati dari luar. Di balik pepohonan. Dia makin was-was saat seorang pria dan anak kecil datang dan si India tolol itu membiarkan mereka masuk. Hingga tak lama kemudian dua orang lainnya datang._

_Sasori memang pembunuh yang masih amatir dan hijau. Tak terpikir olehnya bahwa jika tadi dia langsung pergi, maka kemungkinan tak akan ada yang tahu dia pernah ada disana jauh lebih besar. Menyesali kebodohannya karena tak langsung pergi pun tak ada gunanya. Badai salju selalu datang tak terduga. Memaksanya untuk masuk kembali ke dalam penginapan dan berpura-pura jadi 'orang baru' yang tak tahu menahu. Dan dia memang tak pernah tahu bahwa kali ini dialah yang masuk dalam siklus 'orang yang akan dibunuh'._

**End of Flashback**

**.**

KRIET…

Sasori terhenyak saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Pintu itu terbuka sedikit. Memberi sedikit cahaya masuk dari koridor ke ruang yang semula gelap gulita.

"Bodoh sekali aku tidak menguncinya!" dia berjalan perlahan sambil terus mengawasi sekitarnya. Entah kenapa dia tak ingin berkumpul bersama orang-orang itu. Itu membuatnya…tertekan. Apalagi dengan mayat Sera terbujur dihadapannya. Sungguh mengerikan.

Kemana rasa puas yang tadi mendominasi dirinya saat dia membunuh wanita itu dengan tangannya? Ingin rasanya dia menghabisi saja semua orang disini sekarang juga agar dia tenang. Namun dia merasakan suatu ancaman yang lebih besar dari pria bernama Sebastian itu. Jujur saja. Karena itu lebih baik menghindarinya dan kabur jika badainya berhenti.

Sasori melongok keluar sebelum membalik badan sambil menutup pintu hanya untuk…mendapatkan sebuah pukulan dari tongkat _baseball_ tepat dikedua matanya. Pintu yang belum mantap tertutup terbuka kembali sedikit.

"Argh!" jeritnya sambil memegangi wajah terutama matanya yang perih. Sang penyerang tak membuang waktu, pukulan kini mendarat diperutnya. Sasori menjerit pilu. Mungkin ini yang dirasakan Sera saat dia melakukan hal yang sama pada wanita itu.

Dia kesulitan membuka mata akibat pukulan sebelumnya. Dan sebelum dia sanggup berteriak minta tolong, tongkat _baseball_ itu kini menyerang lehernya dengan mantap. Menimbulkan bunyi yang menyerikan saat kayu mulus itu beradu dengan _adam's apple_-nya. Menyumbat suara Sasori seketika.

Satu pukulan tepat di tempurung lutut pria itu membuatnya tersuruk jatuh sambil memegangi lututnya. Sang penyerang menyeringai. Sekarang, tubuh di bawah kakinya ini siap digarap dengan cara bagaimanapun. Sasori mencoba membuka matanya dengan susah payah agar bisa melihat siapa orang yang sudah menyerangnya. Dari caranya memukul rasanya dia…

Saat matanya berhasil sedikit merenggang, Sasori hanya bisa melihat seulas seringai sebelum akhirnya ujung tongkat _baseball_ itu mendarat kembali dimatanya. Tepat dibola matanya hingga menciptakan cipratan darah yang cukup fatal. Sasori ingin berteriak, namun suaranya tertahan. Dan akhirnya dia hanya bisa pasrah saat tongkat itu menerpa tubuhnya lagi dan lagi.

Dia orang Jepang yang bekerja di Amerika Serikat. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun sejak dia merantau ke negeri Paman Sam ini, namun dia masih ingat sebuah permainan di Jepang yang sering dimainkannya saat kecil. Patung Dharma.

Itu adalah mainan berupa lingkaran kayu berbentuk seperti bola _hockey_ yang disusun ke atas dan harus dipukul dari kayu paling dasar tanpa boleh menjatuhkan kayu-kayu yang tersusun di atasnya. Dan kenapa Sasori jadi mengingat hal itu? Ya, karena kini dialah yang menjadi Patung Dharmanya. Tumpukan kayu itu adalah napasnya yang semakin lama semakin payah akibat pukulan bertubi-tubi yang melanda tubuhnya. Akhirnya, tubuhnya menggelepar beberapa kali sebelum napasnya habis dan sosok itu menang.

Sosok itu menelengkan kepala dengan wajah heran. Di raut wajahnya kali ini ada sepercik rasa tak puas. Dia berharap mangsa berambut merahnya ini bisa diajak bermain jauh lebih lama daripada yang sebelumnya. Tapi ternyata pria ini tak sekuat yang dia duga.

Dia mencabut pisau daging yang diselipkan di celana belakangnya. Diperhatikannya kilau pisau yang terbias cahaya dari koridor itu sambil menyipitkan mata seolah mengatakan 'Hah, benda ini jadi tak terpakai!' dan dia pun membuang pisau itu ke sudut ruangan begitu juga dengan tongkat _baseball_-nya. Kemudian tanpa menoleh lagi dia meninggalkan mayat Sasori.

**XXX**

Sasuke memutar pandangan ke sekitar koridor depan toilet tempat dia meninggalkan Sakura. Kemana gadis itu sekarang? Sakura sangat ketakutan dengan ini semua dan kenapa sekarang dia malah menghilang? Padahal Sasuke sudah janji tak akan lama di toilet dan dia menepatinya.

"Sakura?" panggilnya sambil memperhatikan sudut koridor yang remang dengan jeli. Mungkin Sakura ada disana? Tapi…hasilnya nihil. "Sakura!"

Kali ini Sasuke mulai khawatir. Kenapa Sakura tidak menjawab panggilannya? Kemana dia? Apa mungkin…

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Kecemasan mulai merambati wajahnya yang sejak tadi _cool_. Dia memeriksa satu persatu ruangan yang terdekat sambil memanggil-manggil Sakura. Saat dia tak jua menemukan sang istri, dia memacu langkah cepatnya menjadi setengah berlari.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Dari arah tangga. Si _raven_ itu menelan ludah. Bagaimana kalau itu…pembunuh? Tadi dia memanggil Sakura cukup keras. Mungkin saja itu memang si pembunuh yang menemukan keberadaannya akibat keributan yang dia timbulkan.

Mata _onyx_ itu merapatkan tubuhnya di dinding tepat di belakang tangga. Rasanya jika itu memang benar pembunuhnya, akan lebih mudah jika dia menyergapnya dari belakang. Dia mencoba mengatur napasnya dan menenangkan diri.

Jemarinya mencoba meraih sesuatu di atas bufet yang paling dekat dari jangkauannya. Huh, tadi Sebastian sudah mengingatkan untuk mempersenjatai diri tapi dia mengabaikannya. Sekarang istrinya hilang dan dia…hanya berbekal sebuah tempat lilin sebagai senjata. Bodohnya…

Sosok itu menapak anak tangga yang terakhir. Sasuke melihat kesempatan saat sosok itu berbelok.

"Hiaaat!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengangkat tempat lilinnya tinggi-tinggi. Bersiap memukul batok kepala siapapun itu.

"Gyaaaa!"

BRUK!

Sasuke berhasil mengerem tangannya agar tak melukai sosok yang baru turun dari tangga itu. Pembunuhnya tak mungkin menjerit seperti itu dan jatuh terduduk sambil mengaduh di lantai hanya karena teriakannya saat menyerang, kan? Dan akhirnya Sasuke tahu itu siapa.

Ciel.

"Ciel! Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian? Mana Sebastian?" tanya Sasuke sambil membantu Ciel berdiri.

"Duuh…justru itu! Aku mencari kalian untuk meminta bantuan! Sebastian pingsan tanpa kutahu sebabnya!" Ciel langsung berujar sesaat setelah dia berdiri.

"Pingsan?" anak berambut kelabu itu mengangguk.

"Iya karena itu aku…eh? Istrimu mana?" tanya Ciel sambil melongok sekeliling.

"Justru itulah! Dia menghilang saat aku masuk ke toilet. Aku tak tahu dimana dia. Aku sudah berkeliling mencarinya tapi dia tak ada," kata Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat Sebastian sambil mencari Sakura? Kurasa jauh lebih aman jika kau bersamaku."

Ciel mengangguk. Dia mendongak ke arah Sasuke saat pemuda itu bergumam,

"Aku cemas pada Sakura."

**XXX**

Sebastian membuka matanya dengan satu sentakan kuat seolah listrik ribuan volt baru saja dialirkan ketubuhnya. Dia bangkit untuk duduk dan memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pening.

"Ya-yang tadi itu…apa? Rasanya tidak mungkin…," gumam Sebastian. Dia baru saja mengalami kejadian yang aneh sekali. Bukan. Bukan lantaran sakitnya, melainkan...sesuatu di dunia putih yang dia hampiri saat tak sadarkan diri. Apa itu?

Selagi memikirkannya, tiba-tiba saja Sebastian tersentak. "Ah! _Young Master_!"

Dia langsung bangkit berdiri sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Kemana _Young Master_-nya? Kini rasa khawatir terhadap Ciel mendominasi pikirannya. Jauh lebih dominan ketimbang sakit kepala yang menyerangnya seperti hentakan pukulan palu.

"Young Master!" panggilnya. Dia baru saja ingin maju selangkah, saat seseorang muncul di pintu yang terbuka. Sebastian mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau? Apa yang kau…"

Sosok itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sebastian dengan seringai mencemooh. Tangannya menggenggam sebilah pisau sayuran dengan mantap.

"Kau ingat aku, hei Tuan Pembunuh? Aku Sakura Haruno. Putri dari Mikami Haruno yang kau bunuh beberapa tahun lalu!"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

Nama bapaknya Sakura ngarang, he...  
**


	7. Masa Lalu Bagian II

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso. This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/Thriller**

**

* * *

Thanks to:**

**toganeshiro-chan**:Gpp review-nya panjang. Sy justru senang karna togane-chan bersedia memikirkan kelanjutan fic ini juga^^ Makasih ya atas review-nya,togane-chan#boleh panggil begitu?

**Gokudera J. Vie**:Silahkan baca kelanjutannya. Makasih atas review-nya,Gokudera-san^^

**Meadoresgayguys**:Jangan-jangan...haha! Tapi kamu benar soal split personality itu,he...Silahkan lanjut bacanya dan makasih banyak atas review-nya,Me-chan^^

**mommiji aki**:Makasih buat review-nya dan silahkan baca lanjutannya,Nachan^^

**CheshireGrell1297**:Sy dah apdet! Makasih dah review,Grell^^

**avast**:Yup! Silahkan baca lanjutannya...Makasih atas review-nya,avast-san^^

Dan sungguh sy menghargai rasa penasaran kalian semua,so...

**PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAP!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**MASA LALU BAGIAN II  
**

**.**

"Kau ingat aku, hei Tuan Pembunuh? Aku Sakura Haruno. Putri dari Mikami Haruno yang kau bunuh beberapa tahun lalu!"

Sebastian tersentak dan akhirnya menyadari kenapa Sakura terlihat familiar. Ternyata…

**.**

**Flashback**

**9 tahun yang lalu**

_Sebastian Michaelis, diusianya yang ke-17, telah merintis karir sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran. Awalnya dia hanya bocah sebatang kara yang dipungut oleh seorang bos mafia di London. Dia dilatih dengan sangat keras -tepatnya sadis- untuk menjadi bodyguard sang mafia._

_Dia dan beberapa temannya yang bernasib sama diperlakukan seperti binatang. Setiap hari diadu seperti ayam sabung saja. Dan mereka harus berjuang dengan keras agar tak dihukum atau yang lebih parah…mati dalam pelatihan._

_Kau tahu kenapa bos mafia itu melakukan hal yang merepotkan begitu? Yah! Bodyguard profesional itu terlalu mahal, kawan! Dengan memungut anak-anak itu dan mencuci otak mereka agar selalu setia, dia hanya perlu menggaji seorang pelatih tak manusiawi, bukan? Yah…sedikit untuk makan sehari-hari mereka. Roti gandum berjamur juga tak mahal, kan?_

_Sebastian, di usianya yang ke-15, telah menjadi yang terhebat diantara bodyguard lainnya. Dia dipercaya menjadi salah satu yang selalu berada di samping sang majikan. Dan selama itu, dia telah membunuh banyak orang._

_Walaupun bersikap seperti teman-temannya, dingin dan setia, Sebastian tidak bodoh. Dia masih ingat bagaimana si brengsek majikannya memperlakukan anak-anak. Dan dia tak suka. Dia merasa jijik harus mengabdi pada orang seperti itu. 2 tahun setelah menjadi bodyguard kesayangan, Sebastian berkhianat._

_Dia…membunuh bosnya dengan tangannya sendiri dan keluar sebagai pembunuh bayaran profesional yang bekerja sendiri._

_Mudah bagi Sebastian untuk membunuh saat menjadi bodyguard. Paling tidak dia punya dogma bahwa yang menyerang bosnya adalah penjahat dan harus dihabisi. Tapi jadi pembunuh? Itu adalah hal yang jauh berbeda._

_Dia tak pernah tahu siapa yang sebenarnya bersalah. Orang yang memintanya untuk membunuhkah? Atau…justru orang yang dibunuh? Dan itu sempat membuatnya bimbang mengambil pekerjaan itu. Tapi…apa mau dikata? Tangannya telah berbau anyir dan pedulikah dia selama ini?_

_Di usianya yang ke-17, saat pertama kalinya dia memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang assasin, orang pertama yang dia bunuh adalah…Mikami Haruno._

_Mikami Haruno tinggal bersama istri dan anaknya. Dia adalah seorang wartawan Jepang yang mempunyai bukti tentang kebusukan parlemen. Karena itulah dia harus dibunuh. Heh! Sayang sebenarnya jika mengingat Tuan Haruno bertujuan baik. Tapi sekali lagi…apa Sebastian peduli? Toh dia tidak tinggal di Jepang._

_Sebastian membunuh istrinya juga. Tapi dia melepas anak perempuannya. Bagaimanapun juga dia tak ingin membunuh anak-anak. Gadis kecil itu hanya dibiarkannya meringkuk di belakang lemari sambil menangis._

_Di rumah keluarga itu, dia mendapat sebuah katana yang bagus dan akhirnya menjadi senjata khas dalam berbagai misi selanjutnya. Tentu saja misi pertama selalu berkesan dan pria bermata merah itu masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang._

**End of Flashback**

**.**

"Sudah ingat? Sudah ingat kalau kau telah membantai orangtuaku di hadapanku?" tanya Sakura sambil mempererat genggaman pisaunya. Seringai licik muncul dibibirnya, membuatnya jauh berbeda dengan Sakura yang sebelumnya. Namun matanya menyorotkan kepedihan.

"Dan kau mau apa?" tanya Sebastian dengan waspada.

"Masih berani bertanya? Tentu saja untuk membalas dendam! Aku…aku telah belajar bela diri dengan keras dan bersumpah, bersumpah jika aku bertemu denganmu, aku akan membalas dendam. Huh! Tak kusangka! Kau, menjadi _butler_ seorang bocah? Penyamaran yang bagus! Apa kau sedang mencoba membunuh seseorang di keluarga anak malang itu, heh?" ujar Sakura panjang lebar.

"Apa kau yang membunuh Soma juga?" tanya Sebastian.

"Kekh! Bukan urusanmu! Hiyaaat!" Sakura mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi dan menyerang Sebastian langsung dari depan. Sebastian menghindar dengan mudah. Dia sudah bersiap memukul tengkuk gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya, namun Sakura juga tak semudah itu terkena. Dia menunduk dan mencoba menjegal Sebastian. Lagi-lagi pria itu menghindar dengan mudah. Dia melompat dan mendarat di seberang Sakura.

"Apa kau yang melakukan pembunuhan di tempat ini?"

"Kenapa? Bagaimana kalau pertanyaan itu kukembalikan padamu? Kau pembunuhnya. Bukankah kau lebih pantas?" tanya Sakura. Gadis itu menyerang Sebastian kembali. Sebastian menghindar dan kali ini berhasil memukul tengkuk Sakura.

"AKH!" Sakura jatuh berlutut sambil memegang tengkuknya yang kena telak. Dengan cekatan Sebastian menangkap tangan Sakura dan menguncinya ke belakang. Membuat pisau digenggaman gadis itu terlepas. "Aw!"

KLONTANG!

Sebastian menarik Sakura untuk berdiri membelakanginya dan dia pun bertanya, "Kutanya kau sekali lagi. Kaukah yang telah membunuh Soma?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya lantaran kesal sekaligus kesakitan saat Sebastian mengunci tangannya makin kencang.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Kalau aku membunuh, itu semua karena dirimu, kau tahu! Kau yang sudah membuatku jadi seorang pembunuh! Dan mungkin orang lain diluar sana pun banyak yang jadi pembunuh karenamu, brengsek! Kekh! Sayang sekali bocahmu itu gagal dihabisi!"

Sebastian berdecih dan mempererat kuncian tangannya saat mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Membuat gadis itu tambah memekik kesakitan.

"SEBASTIAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Sebastian berbalik ke arah suara di belakangnya. Ciel. Anak itu tampak terkejut saat melihat Sebastian tengah menahan Sakura.

"SAKURA!" seru Sasuke yang datang bersama Ciel. Kali ini Sakura yang tercekat. Sasuke hendak melangkah maju membebaskan Sakura, namun Sebastian memotongnya.

"Tunggu! Jangan mendekat!"

"Apa maksudnya ini semua Sebastian?" tanya Ciel heran.

"Kenapa kau menahan Sakura? Jangan-jangan…," kali ini Sasuke yang berspekulasi.

"Gadis ini mencoba menyerangku! Dialah pembunuh Soma!" jawab Sebastian.

"Bohong! Dia bohong! Asal kalian tahu saja, dialah pembunuh sesungguhnya! Kini dia mencoba membunuhku!" ujar Sakura dengan erang kesakitan saat kuncian tangan semakin erat.

"Diam kau!"

"Lepaskan dia, Sebastian!" Sebastian membelalakkan mata saat mendengar perintah itu keluar dari mulut…Ciel.

"Tapi _Young Master_…"

"Kubilang lepaskan! Apa kau gila menuduh Sakura sebagai pelakunya?" kata Ciel. "Lepaskan dia!"

Sebastian menelan ludah. Dia nampak ragu saat mengendurkan genggamannya dan akhirnya melepas Sakura dengan berat hati.

"Menjauh darinya!" perintah Ciel lagi. Sebastian mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Sakura. Namun matanya tak sedikitpun lekang dari gadis itu. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan hal tersebut dengan heran. Sakura mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memungut pisau yang tadi terlepas.

"Ha! Tak kusangka kau lebih menuruti anak ini! Apa dia sangat penting untukmu, eh Sebastian? Bagaimana kalau aku membunuh orang terpenting bagimu ini seperti kau membunuh kedua orangtuaku dihadapanku?" ujar Sakura sambil berlari menyerang Ciel. Ciel terbelalak.

"SAKURA! Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke saat Sakura berlari mendekati Ciel sambil menghunuskan pisau seperti orang kesetanan. Dan kelihatannya dia sudah tak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi termasuk suara Sasuke. Sebastian melompat sebisanya untuk menghentikan Sakura.

"_Young Master_!" panggilnya. Dan…

JLEB!

AKH!

Semuanya terlambat. Sakura tertawa puas saat sepercik darah muncrat diwajahnya. Namun raut puasnya berubah menjadi horor saat dia menyadari darah siapa yang mampir diwajahnya.

Sasuke.

Dia berdiri dihadapan Ciel untuk melindungi anak itu dan menerima tusukan pisau Sakura tepat diperut sebelah kirinya.

Pemuda itu memegangi perutnya yang mulai terembesi darah dan kernyit perih muncul diwajahnya yang tampan. Pisau Sakura masih tertancap disana. Mengenai organ dalam vitalnya. Seolah tersadar dari kegilaannya barusan, Sakura hanya terus-terusan memohon.

"Sa-Sasuke! Ma-maafkan aku!" tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh sang suami, tapi selalu dia urungkan kembali karena rasa bersalahnya.

Sebastian menyangga tubuh Sasuke yang terjatuh ke belakang. Diletakkannya kepala pemuda sekarat itu dipangkuannya. Sakura makin takut mendekat saat melihat Sasuke tersengal beberapa kali hingga darah keluar dari mulutnya. Kini dia menutup telinga sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat Sasuke memanggil namanya dengan suara serak yang penuh kesakitan. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Sa…ku…ra…"

"Tidak! Tidak! Sasuke! Maaf! Maafkan aku!" ujar gadis itu sambil mundur dua langkah ke belakang.

Sebastian hanya melihat kejadian itu dengan miris. Sementara Ciel, dia langsung mundur menjauh saat melihat darah mengalir begitu banyak dari perut Sasuke. Dia menutup mulutnya dan mencoba menahan muntahan keluar dari sana. Perutnya mual.

"Sa…ku…ra!" panggil Sasuke. Darah makin banyak keluar dari mulutnya saat dia memaksakan ucapannya.

"Sakura! Medekatlah!" perintah Sebastian. Sakura tercekat saat Sebastian menatapnya tajam. Dengan kaki gemetar dia mendekati kedua raven yang terjebak dalam pose aneh tersebut dan melorot untuk berlutut di samping Sasuke.

Buku-buku jarinya yang gemetar meraih wajah pualam sang kekasih hati yang sekarat oleh tangannya sendiri. Dia tak mampu menahan air mata saat telunjuknya menyentuh sedikit darah di ujung bibir Sasuke.

"Sa…ku…ra…," Sasuke tampak sulit mengeluarkan kata diantara napasnya yang mulai satu-satu.

"Ya, Sasuke? Oh, Sasuke! Maafkan aku!" Sakura mengusap matanya yang mulai menumpahkan banyak air mata. Bukan ini maksudnya. Bukan ini! Dia bisa membunuh siapa saja, kapan saja, dimana saja. Dia tak peduli dengan orang lain. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang tak sanggup dia lukai. Ciel mengalihkan pandangannya dari drama penyesalan dihadapannya. Sedikit banyak hal tersebut mengingatkannya dengan kejadian yang menimpa diri dan orangtuanya dulu.

"Sa…ku…ra…a-apa khau, ohok!" darah keluar lebih banyak saat pemuda itu terbatuk.

"Sasuke!" ujar Sebastian. Bagaimanapun Sasuke telah menyelamatkan _Young Master_-nya dan dia sangat berterima kasih untuk itu. Tapi…

Pemuda itu mulai kepayahan tapi dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk bicara.

"A-pha khau yang…ohok! Mem…bhu…nuh…me…rhe…kha?" ujarnya dengan suara tersengal. Pipinya mulai belepotan oleh darah. Sakura tak mampu menjawab. Dia menutup wajahnya saat tangisnya makin keras. Bercampur dengan kata-kata maafnya.

Dia tercekat saat sebuah tangan dingin yang basah menyentuh tangannya. Memaksa kedua tangan gadis itu menyingkir dari wajahnya yang manis dan basah oleh air mata. Mata _emerald-_nya tercekat ketika bibir Sasuke membentuk segaris senyum.

"A-khu! Ohok!"

"Sasuke! Jangan memaksakan diri!" ujar Sebastian.

"A-khu…ha…rus…mengatakannya. Sa…ku…ra!" tangan Sasuke yang penuh darah menjamah pipi putih Sakura. Gadis yang setahun ini telah menjadi istrinya. Hah~ adakah seorang pria yang merasa senang mati ditangan istrinya sendiri? Mungkin Sasuke satu-satunya.

Tangis Sakura makin keras saat dia tak melihat dendam dibola obsidian milik Sasuke. Yang ada justru…kehangatan dan mata yang tersenyum lembut.

"A…ku…men…chin…tai…mu!" setelah mengucapkannya, mata Sasuke terpejam dengan tenang. Senyum berdarah terulas diwajahnya yang -masih- tampan. Tangannya yang semula terulur untuk menyentuh Sakura terkulai di samping tubuhnya yang juga tercelup merah. Sakura meremat rambutnya dengan stress dan dia pun melolong sedih.

"TIDAAAAK! SASUKE!" gadis itu memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang terbujur kaku. Dia mengangkat tubuh dingin itu dari pangkuan Sebastian dan memeluknya makin erat setelah mengguncang-guncangkannya tidak memberi reaksi apapun. "SASUKEEEEEE!"

Sebastian yang telah terbebas dari kewajiban untuk menyangga kepala Sasuke, bangkit berdiri. Dia menatap gadis berambut _pink_ itu dengan wajah kosong. Sosok yang menyedihkan. Sekeras apapun kau menjerit, meraung, menangis, berteriak, memohon, dan menyesalinya, semuanya tak bisa berulang dan kembali lagi. Kesalahan masih bisa dimaafkan. Luka masih bisa diobati. Kebekuan hati masih bisa dihangatkan dengan cinta. Tapi yang sudah mati?

Sebastian merogoh saku dalam mantelnya, mengambil sebuah pistol, dan mengarahkannya pada Sakura. Ciel yang mulai bisa menengok peristiwa didepannya, membelalak kaget saat melihat apa yang Sebastian lakukan.

"Sebastian! Kau mau ap-!"

DOR!

Timah panas itu telah bersarang dikepala gadis berambut _pink_ sebelum Ciel menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ciel menutup matanya dengan ngeri. Kakinya gemetar. Jadi…Sebastian…Sebastian yang…

Sementara itu, Sakura merasakan sakit hebat dikepalanya. Dirasakannya sesuatu yang cair berdesir-desir. Mencoba keluar dari rongga yang membuat kepalanya panas. Tapi dia tak berteriak. Dia tersenyum. Dia menyadari bahwa hal ini justru akan membuatnya bersatu dengan Sasuke dikeabadian. Masih sambil memeluk tubuh Sasuke, gadis itu bergumam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke!" dan kedua pasangan muda itu pun ambruk ke lantai. Dengan kematian yang mengenaskan namun indah, mereka tetap bersatu saat ajal menjemput. Dan bukankah itu yang terpenting dalam hakikat sebuah pernikahan?

Begitu Ciel membuka matanya, Sebastian telah berlutut dengan satu kaki dihadapannya.

"Ka-kau! K-kau yang mem-bunuh mereka? Soma dan Sasori?" ujar anak itu sambil terbata. Dia takut. Takut pada pria ini. Tapi…

"_Young Master_! Percayalah pada saya! Bukan saya pembunuhnya. Dan…Sasori?"

"Aku dan Sasuke menemukannya mati di _basement_ bangunan ini!" jawab Ciel. Sebastian menyipitkan mata. Oke, semuanya jadi lebih mudah sekarang. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa begitu dingin Sebastian? Kau bisa saja menyelamatkan Sasuke bukan? Tapi kau memilih diam dan melihatnya mati! Dan sekarang…sekarang kau membunuh Sakura! Padahal aku…apa sekarang kau akan membunuhku?"

Sebastian tersentil. Bukan. Bukan karena dia ingin membunuh mereka, tapi…

"Ini semua untuk Anda, _Young Master_!" ujarnya. Ciel mengernyitkan kedua alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Diantara kita semua, hanya satu yang boleh hidup. Dan saya ingin itu adalah Anda!" jawab Sebastian sambil menatap _cerulean_ milik sang majikan. Mata merahnya memancarkan rasa memuja yang sama seperti sebelumnya hanya saja…kali ini terlihat sedikit sendu.

"Maksudmu?"

"_Young Master_! Percayalah pada saya! Saya tidak membunuh Soma ataupun Sasori. Itu perbuatan Sakura. Dia sudah mengakuinya. Percayalah pada saya!"

Mendengar suara memohon yang jujur dari nada bicara sang _butler_, Ciel pun melunak. Ya, bukankah Sebastian telah berjanji padanya untuk melindunginya? Haruskah dia percaya pada janji pria dihadapannya ini? Ah~ kalau detik ini dia harus mati ditangan pria ini pun tak masalah. Bukankah dia tak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi? Apa gunanya hidup jika orang yang paling dia percaya nyatanya berkhianat? Dia tak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi selain Sebastian, bukan?

"_Young Master_, sekarang tutup mata Anda dan nyanyikan _London Bridge_ seperti biasa. Bisakah?" walaupun heran, Ciel menurut. Dia menutup matanya dan mulai menyenandungkan…

**London Bridge is falling down**

**Falling down, falling down**

**London Bridge is falling down**

**My Fair Lady**

Sebastian meraih tangan mungil sang majikan, mendekatkan replika pualam itu dibibirnya, dan menyesapnya dengan khidmat. Didongakkannya kepala untuk melihat Ciel yang masih setia menutup mata dan menyuarakan lagu mereka dengan mata _ruby_ yang berkilat sedih. Dia membungkuk dengan tangan didada dan mundur berjongkok beberapa langkah sebelum berdiri dan meninggalkan Ciel sendirian.

Sebastian keluar dari ruangan, melirik sejenak sang tuan muda yang masih menyenandungkan _London Bridge_. Dia menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding di dekat pintu kamar itu. Pria berambut hitam itu mendongak sambil memejamkan mata ketika jemarinya yang panjang menyusup ke balik mantelnya. Saat itu dia betul-betul menghayati satu persatu lirik yang disenandungkan sang tuan.

Mata merahnya terlihat kembali dan memantulkan benda yang tadi dia pakai untuk membunuh Sakura. Pistol yang akan dia gunakan semata-mata untuk melindungi sang _Master_. Dielusnya gagang pistol itu dengan ujung jemarinya dan ingatan kejadian saat pingsan tadi berkelebat kembali.

**.**

**Flashback**

_Sebastian membuka matanya dan langsung panik saat menyadari dirinya telah duduk di ruangan yang berbeda dari yang ada di penginapan._

'_Dimana ini? Kenapa aku ada disini?' pikirnya. Dia menatap nanar pada 2 orang pria berpakaian serba putih yang berdiri membelakanginya. Dan saat matanya melihat sekeliling, akhirnya dia sadar bahwa dirinya tengah ada di ruangan yang mirip dengan ruang interogasi polisi. Kecil, hanya saja lampunya terang. Ada sebuah kaca buram yang lebar. Entah ada manusia yang menonton dibaliknya atau tidak. Dia mencoba bangkit dari duduknya namun…kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat dilengan kursi._

"_Dimana ini? Siapa kalian? Kenapa aku diikat? Dimana Young Master?" teriakan Sebastian membuat kedua orang itu menoleh. Mereka tampak terkejut. Lalu salah satunya, seorang pria berusia 60-an, menghampiri dirinya._

"_Ah! Tenanglah!" seorang pria berusia 60-an yang mengenakan kacamata berbingkai emas, mendekati Sebastian. Kepalanya botak setengah dan dia terlihat sabar. Name tag-nya menunjukkan nama Edgar Valenhoff._

"_Kau siapa?" bentak Sebastian. Pria tua itu malah balik bertanya kembali dengan sabar._

"_Kalau begitu…kau siapa?"_

"_Aku tak mau menjawab!" Sebastian menjawab datar. Pria itu memberi sebuah kode pada pria satunya lagi, asistennya yang jauh lebih muda. Sebastian memperhatikan pria usia 30-an yang kini tengah menyalakan sebuah perekam video dengan curiga. Name tag-nya bertuliskan Rod Cullivan._

"_Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang mau kalian lakukan padaku?" tanya Sebastian ragu. Tangannya diikat di tempat asing, diinterogasi paksa, dan direkam. Ini semua membuatnya frustasi. Dia harus menjaga Ciel! Dimana Ciel?_

_Edgar menarik sebuah kursi mendekati Sebastian dan mulai bicara._

"_Aku Edgar Vallenhoff. Sebastian, bisakah kau bekerja sama dengan kami?" Sebastian menggigit bibirnya dengan geram. Orang asing kurang ajar! Darimana dia tahu namanya?_

"_Bekerja sama? Setelah memperlakukanku dengan tidak sopan begini, kau memintaku untuk bekerja sama? Siapa kalian? Dimana Young Master? Aku harus melindunginya! Aku tak punya waktu bermain-main seperti orang bodoh begini!"_

"_Ah, maafkan ketidaksopanan ini, tapi…kau ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi bukan, Sebastian?" Sebastian tercenung. Edgar melanjutkan. "Karena itu kami memintamu untuk bekerja sama."_

"_Apa? Aku tak yakin kalau aku bisa membantu," jawab Sebastian. "Semuanya…membingungkan."_

"_Kau Sebastian Michaelis, 26 tahun, butler keluarga bangsawan Phantomhive di Inggris dan sang kepala keluarga adalah seorang anak 13 tahun, bukan?" Sebastian menautkan kedua alisnya._

"_Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyanya dengan kebingungan yang berkali-kali lipat sekarang. Siapa orang-orang ini sebenarnya? "A-aku tak akan mau bekerja sama sebelum kalian menjelaskan semuanya padaku!"_

_Edgar menghela napas panjang._

"_Baiklah. Rod! Bisa tolong ambilkan cermin?" si pria lebih muda mengangguk dan mengambil cermin kecil di atas meja kemudian memberikannya pada sang pria setengah baya. "Nah, Sebastian…kami tahu bahwa kau dan majikanmu tengah terjebak dalam peristiwa pembunuhan di penginapan ski, benar?"_

_Sebastian menelan ludah. Bagaimana orang-orang ini tahu segalanya? Mana orang-orang yang sama-sama ada di penginapan? Apa semua diperlakukan begini?_

"_Lihat cermin ini Sebastian!" perintah Edgar sambil mengarahkan cermin ditangannya kewajah pria yang berusaha menjaga ketenangannya itu._

"_Untuk apa?" tanya Sebastian curiga._

"_Lihat saja!" Sebastian melirik cermin ditangan pria lewat tengah baya itu. Mata merahnya memantul di permukaan cermin dan…tak ada yang aneh. Wajahnya tetap sepucat biasanya. Rambutnya juga masih sehitam arang. Tak ada yang berubah sampai…_

_Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah. Tiba-tiba saja menirus. Mata ruby-nya memudar dan sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi coklat almond. Begitu juga rambutnya. Hitamnya seolah luntur dan berganti menjadi helaian coklat keemasan yang sedikit demi sedikit memanjang hingga melewati pundak Sebastian entah sampai dimana._

"_A-ap-apa-apaan itu? Huwaa!" Sebastian mengalihkan wajahnya saat melihat dirinya berubah di dalam cermin. Namun dia terlalu penasaran untuk tidak menengoknya lagi. Dan benar saja! Yang dilihatnya terpantul disana bukanlah Sebastian Michaelis lagi melainkan…Sera Schaump. Ya! Itu adalah wajah Sera!_

"_Huwaa! Jauhkan cermin itu! Jauhkan!" pinta Sebastian sambil memberontak dari duduknya. Hilang sudah ketenangan yang sejak tadi dijaganya mati-matian. "Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku brengsek?"_

_Edgar menghembuskan napas seolah maklum sambil menyodorkan cermin ditangannya kepada Rod kembali._

"_Itulah yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu, Sebastian," Sebastian melirik Edgar dengan ekor matanya. "Aku Edgar Vallenhoff, psikiater Sera. Sera melakukan pembunuhan pada beberapa orang diluar sana dan sedang menjalani persidangan. Tapi kami menemukan bahwa Sera menderita gangguan jiwa."_

"_Maksudmu…," sambung Sebastian._

"_Dia menderita MPD. Multiple Personality Disorder*. Kepribadian ganda. Kau dan kelima orang yang ada di penginapan itu…kalian semua adalah…alter ego*-nya. Bukankah nama kalian menunjukkan satu nama? Begitu juga dengan tanggal lahir kalian, kan?"_

_Sebastian ternganga._

_Ya, nama mereka…_

_Inisial depan "S" mewakili nama Sera._

_Lalu sisanya…Shitsui, Ciel, Haruno, Asman, Uchiha, Michaelis, dan Phantomhive._

_Inisial mereka adalah mnemonic* dari Schaump. Sera Schaump._

"_Ti-dak mung-kin! Tidak mungkin! Aku begitu lama mengabdi pada Ciel Phantomhive! Kau pikir aku bodoh?"_

"_Bukankah cermin tadi sudah mengungkapkan semuanya, Sebastian? Memang ada kemungkinan bahwa alter ego saling mengenal dan itu yang terjadi denganmu dan Ciel," ujar sang psikiater dengan sabar. Sebastian terdiam. Matanya tak mungkin berbohong. Dia melihat tangannya dan itu memang…tangan seorang wanita._

"_Dia…mati," ujar Sebastian. Edgar dan Rod saling bertukar pandang. "Sera mati di dalam sana!"_

"_Begitu? Pantas dia tak sadarkan diri dalam waktu lama hingga akhirnya kau muncul," jawab Edgar._

"_Apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan? Kenapa kalian harus mengganggu kami? Persetan dengan alter ego, MPD, atau apapun! Hidup kami tenang sebelum ini! Dan kini kalian menjebak kami dalam satu tempat dimana pembantaian terjadi! Malam ini menjadi neraka buat kami! Apa tujuan kalian, ha?" teriak Sebastian lagi._

"_Hm…," Edgar menarik napas panjang seolah mempersiapkan diri untuk bercerita. "Sudah kubilang bahwa Sera membunuh orang diluar sana bukan? Di negara ini, membunuh orang hukumannya adalah mati. Dia sakit dan kami harus menemukan bukti bahwa Sera menderita gangguan mental untuk menghindarkan dia dari hukuman mati. Dan seperti yang kau lihat, yang membunuh orang-orang itu bukanlah Sera melainkan salah satu dari kalian. Alter egonya."_

"_Kami sengaja melakukan hipnotis dan mengumpulkan kalian disatu tempat untuk menjebak penjahatnya keluar. Sampai saat ini kami tak tahu kepribadian mana yang bermasalah. Dan pembunuhan yang sudah pasti akan dia lakukan, akan menyisakan satu orang saja dalam diri Sera."_

"_Maksudmu? Kau…sengaja membunuh kami semua dan menyisakan satu saja dari kami? Gila!" maki Sebastian._

"_Itu lebih baik untuk kalian semua. Kalian tak bisa menetap dalam satu tubuh yang sama."_

_Sebastian terdiam. Dia berusaha keras untuk menerima dan mencerna semuanya._

"_Kenapa menceritakannya padaku? Aku bisa saja alter egonya yang jahat, bukan?" lirih Sebastian._

"_Awalnya kau seorang pembunuh bayaran. Tapi saat itu…Sera tak membunuh manusia, Sebastian. Dia menyiksa binatang hingga akhirnya kau bekerja pada Ciel Phantomhive dan selama Sera ber-fusi* jadi dirimu, dia selalu menunjukkan sikap yang baik dan stabil. Jadi kami percaya bahwa bukan kau pelaku semua ini. Karena percaya padamu jugalah kami memanggilmu untuk meminta bantuanmu."_

"_Bantuan?"_

"_Ya! Kami membutuhkanmu untuk menemukan siapa pelakunya, Sebastian!"_

"_Bagaimana jika aku salah? Bagaimana jika dia berhasil mengalahkanku?" tanya Sebastian ragu. Sedikit banyak kenyataan ini membuatnya terguncang._

"_Kami percaya padamu, Sebastian. Kami percaya padamu karena kau harus melindungi seseorang, bukan?"_

_Sebastian terhenyak. Melindungi…seseorang? Benar. Bukankah dia harus melindungi Ciel? Ya, Ciel! Orang paling penting dihidupnya._

"_Aku tahu akan berat bagimu untuk berpisah dengan Ciel. Kami bisa membantu kalian jika kau dan dia berhasil selamat."_

"_Akan kucari siapa penjahatnya! Akan kudapatkan dia! Dan aku tak akan membiarkan dia menyentuh Ciel seujung jaripun!" geram Sebastian. Edgar tersenyum._

"_Terima kasih, Sebastian…"_

_Sebastian menyandarkan kepalanya disandaran kursi dan memejamkan mata. Saat terbangun, dia telah kembali ke kamar yang sebelumnya dimasukinya bersama Ciel._

_Dan ternyata penjahatnya adalah…Sakura._

**End of Flashback**

**.**

Sebastian mengelus permukaan pistol untuk terkahir kalinya. Senandung Ciel masih terdengar ditelinganya. Begitu indah, begitu merdu kali ini. Mata merah pria itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Sungguh, semua ini bukan rencana masa depannya. Dia hanya ingin ada di samping Ciel sampai akhir walau anak itu telah jatuh sekalipun. Tapi itu tak mungkin.

Disini…di penginapan ini…ah, bukan! Di dalam diri ini, hanya boleh ada satu orang saja. Dan dia ingin orang itu adalah…Ciel.

"Diantara kami semua, hanya satu yang boleh hidup. Dan aku ingin itu adalah kau, Ciel! Tumbuhlah dewasa dan tetaplah bertahan biarpun aku tak ada," Sebastian mengangkat pistol dan menempelkannya dipelipis kanan. Dia menelan ludah dan memejamkan mata untuk menahan airmata yang nyaris tertumpah. Namun ternyata tak bisa. Segaris bening tetap mengalir dengan sukses diselusur pipi pucatnya.

Dalam kepalanya hanya ada bayangan Ciel. Ciel yang tersenyum. Ciel yang tumbuh dewasa. Ciel yang bahagia.

"Sebastian! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sebastian membuka mata dan melirik sosok Ciel yang menyembul dari pintu. Ah, dia tak boleh ragu. Tak boleh. Dan…

DOR!

Pelatuk pun ditarik, bersamaan dengan suara Ciel yang menjerit.

"SEBASTIAAAAAN!"

**.**

**.**

**Next : The Last Chapter**

**

* * *

MPD(Multiple Personality Disorder):**diagnosis psikiatri yang menggambarkan suatu kondisi dimana seseorang menampilkan beberapa kepribadian dengan pola sendiri2(kepribadian ganda)

**Alter Ego**:sosok/kepribadian lain dalam diri seseorang selain dirinya sendiri

**Mnemonic**:istilah yang dipakai untuk menyatakan singkatan atau memperpendek suatu bahasa atau instruksi

Well,berhubung udah setengah 2 pagi, sy langsung undur diri aja, ya!

Malam semuanya,dadah!#pagi harusnya,ya!

My Ow!


	8. Saat Semuanya Berakhir

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso. Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**PLEASE ENJOY THE LAST CHAP**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**SAAT SEMUANYA BERAKHIR  
**

**.**

Saat Ciel membuka mata, tak ada mayat Sebastian atau apapun yang seharusnya dia lihat. Dia ada di sebuah ruangan serba putih dengan dua orang yang juga berpakaian serba putih berdiri disebelah kanan dan kirinya.

"Se-Sebastian? Sebastian? SEBASTIAAAAAN! Dimana Sebastian?" tanyanya panik sambil mencoba untuk bangkit. Kedua orang yang tak lain Edgar Vallenhoff dan Rod Cullivan itu saling pandang sebelum akhirnya menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah! Tenangkan dirimu dulu! Kau sudah aman," ujar Edgar lembut. Ciel menatap nanar pada dokter tua yang nampak sabar itu. Napasnya terengah-engah. Kemudian dia menenang saat menyadari bahwa kedua orang ini adalah penolong.

"Di-dia…Sebastian…bunuh diri. Kenapa? Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Apa dia tak mau ada di sampingku lagi? Memang tak ada yang mau bersamaku. Tak ada yang mau bersamaku!" racaunya kalut. Airmata mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Sebastian?" tanya Edgar lagi. "Jadi…kau…Ciel?"

Ciel mengangguk sambil mengusap matanya. Membuat bulu matanya yang lentik basah.

"Baiklah Ciel, kami akan menolongmu. Tapi…bisakah kau menceritakan semua yang terjadi di penginapan itu kepada kami?" tanya Edgar pelan. Ciel menatap dokter itu dengan sendu. "_Well,_ jika kau tak bisa menceritakannya pada kami sekarang, tak masalah sama sekali."

Ciel menggeleng sambil menahan tangis.

"Tak apa. Akan kuceritakan," katanya. Kedua orang lainnya saling berpandangan. Edgar mengendikkan kepala, meminta Rod merekam, mencatat, dan mendata apapun itu yang akan Ciel ucapkan. Setelah Rod siap, Edgar kembali menghadapi Ciel dengan senyum sabarnya.

"Nah, Ciel, bisakah kau menyebutkan siapa nama lengkapmu?" tanyanya.

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive," sang dokter menunggu Ciel menyelesaikan kata-katanya dengan tenang. Dan Ciel pun melanjutkan. "Namaku Salvatore Ciel Phantomhive."

**.**

Sera Schaump, 40 tahun, sejak setengah tahun yang lalu menjalani proses hukum dengan tuduhan membunuh 10 orang dan diancam dengan hukuman mati. Selama menjalani proses pemeriksaan dikepolisian, Sera mengaku tidak membunuh siapapun. Terkadang keterangannya berubah-ubah dan itu dipersulit dengan kepribadiannya yang tertutup. Saat diperiksakan ke psikiater, wanita Polandia itu memang didiagnosa menderita _Multiple Personality Disorder_ atau kepribadian ganda.

Latar belakang kehidupannya memang tak begitu bagus. Dia lahir tanpa ayah. Ibunya hanya seorang buruh pabrik yang menghabiskan 18 jam sehari untuk bekerja dan tidur disisa waktu yang dia punya. Rendah diri dan terkucil tanpa ada seseorang yang mendampinginya, membuatnya menjadi gadis yang amat tertutup.

Kepribadiannya yang lain atau alter ego miliknya berjumlah 6 orang dan diberi nama menggunakan inisialnya.

Kepribadiannya yang pertama muncul adalah Sasori Shitsuji.

Sasori muncul karena peristiwa saat usianya 10 tahun. Ketika itu ibunya menikah dengan seorang pria Jepang yang kasar. Selain itu, ternyata dia suka mabuk-mabukan dan main perempuan. Sera pun tak luput jadi korbannya. Dia yang masih begitu muda, dipaksa melayani kebutuhan biologis sang ayah tiri saat ibunya tak ada.

Dalam pikirannya yang masih kecil saat itu…ayah tirinya adalah seseorang yang begitu mengerikan. Dia takut, namun kenapa pria seperti itu justru digilai banyak wanita? Bukankah itu berarti ayah tirinya adalah sosok yang hebat? Alam bawah sadarnya merekam bahwa menjadi seorang pria yang bisa mendapatkan banyak wanita adalah sosok yang hebat.

Lihatlah sebrengsek apa Sasori itu! Seberapa lihainya dia mendapatkan satu wanita kemudian wanita yang lain. Dan saat menjadi Sasori, Sera dewasa pun berubah menjadi Casanova dalam angannya dan lesbian di dunia nyata.

Dan ketika dia muncul dalam sesi terapi, dia hanya akan terus menerus mengajari Rod bagaimana merayu wanita.

Kepribadiannya yang kedua adalah Sebastian Michaelis.

Hal yang memicu munculnya Sebastian terjadi saat usianya 14 tahun. Ibunya yang sudah tak tahan hidup bersama ayah tirinya memilih pindah ke Amerika, ke sebuah kota kecil di Philadelphia, untuk mencari kehidupan yang lebih baik. Kau tahu seberapa rendahnya orang Polandia disana?* Ya, di lingkungan barunya dia malah jadi bulan-bulanan orang-orang. Mulai dari diejek, dipukuli, sampai 'dikerjai' oleh teman-temannya.

Dalam hati, dia hanya bisa mengutuk 'Akan kubunuh kalian suatu saat nanti! Kalian akan dapat balasannya!'. Dan beberapa tahun setelah itu, saat Sebastian muncul, Sera akan dengan senang hati menangkap, mencekik, dan menguliti kucing yang lewat di depan matanya.

Entah bagaimana Sebastian bertemu dengan Ciel Phantomhive, salah satu alter ego Sera yang lain dan berubah perangai.

Jika dia muncul dalam sesi terapi, dia selalu bersikap sopan dan santun pada Edgar maupun Rod. Terkadang dia akan memperlihatkan keahliannya menuang teh dengan sangat anggun dan berkali-kali menanyakan 'Bagaimana keadaan _Young Master_?' saat terapi sudah berlangsung cukup lama.

Kepribadian selanjutnya adalah Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno.

Kedua alter ego ini muncul ketika Sera berusia 21 tahun saat tengah menjalani liburan bersama teman kampusnya di Jepang untuk main ski di Gunung Fuji.

Sasuke Uchiha, muncul dalam dirinya karena kekagumannya pada seorang dokter forensik yang pernah menolongnya ketika mengalami kecelakaan kecil saat bermain ski. Dia yang tak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang orangtua dengan layak, berandai-andai jika saja ayah tirinya dulu sebaik dokter itu. Karena itulah Sasuke tumbuh menjadi kepribadian yang baik. Otaknya tajam.

Saat muncul di sesi terapi, dia hanya akan menanyakan banyak hal semacam, 'Kenapa kalian menanyakan hal yang konyol?' atau 'Aku kan tak butuh terapi!'

Sementara Sakura Haruno, muncul dalam dirinya lantaran bertemu dengan keluarga ramah yang memiliki satu putri. Lagi-lagi, dia membayangkan alangkah senangnya jika dia menjadi putri dari keluarga itu. Dia gadis yang pemalu.

Saat Sera berusia 31 tahun, ketika dia dan ibunya pulang dari berbelanja barang-barang kebutuhan Natal bersama, mereka diserang pencuri. Pencuri itu menusuk perut ibunya, membunuh wanita itu, dan mengambil barang-barang berharga mereka tepat disaat…kepribadian Sakura yang muncul.

Kepribadian selanjutnya adalah Soma Asman.

Tak ada kejadian menonjol yang bisa menjadi dugaan penyebab munculnya dia. Yang jelas, Soma adalah seorang kleptomania. Matanya hanya akan ber-_travelling_ ke sekeliling ruangan jika dia muncul dalam sesi terapi.

Dan yang terakhir, Salvatore Ciel Phantomhive.

Peristiwa yang diduga menjadi pemicu munculnya alter ego ini adalah Sera pernah mengandung seorang anak hasil _affair_-nya dengan seorang pengusaha asal Inggris saat usianya 27 tahun. Tapi pria itu, kembali ke Inggris dan tak mau mengakui anak dalam kandungan wanita itu hingga Sera depresi dan menggugurkan kandungannya.

Sera mengaku pada Edgar bahwa dia amat sangat merasa bersalah pada anak yang telah dia gugurkan.

Tapi sejauh ini, Edgar menemukan bahwa Ciel adalah pribadi yang cukup tenang dan mencintai kedua orangtuanya. Rasanya kejadian Sera yang tidak menginginkan anaknya itu kurang cocok dengan kepribadian Ciel sendiri.

Selain itu anak ini mengenal seorang alter ego lain. Sebastian. Dan akhirnya menjadikan pria itu butlernya. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi pun dokter itu masih mempertanyakan pemicu awalnya.

Sera sendiri hanyalah seorang pemilik penginapan ski di Alaska. Dia adalah wanita _introvert_, namun bisa sangat agresif dan posesif jika menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Sepertinya itu dipicu oleh trauma masa lalunya saat ditinggal oleh kekasihnya yang pengusaha asal Inggris.

Sebenarnya masih banyak misteri dalam diri Sera yang belum berhasil digali. Butuh banyak waktu untuk membongkar hati terdalam dari seorang penderita MPD. Terlalu banyak rahasia. Bagai labirin dan berlorong-lorong. Tak jarang semuanya buntu. Dan Edgar Vallenhoff tak punya banyak waktu.

Persidangan Sera akan tetap dilaksanakan sebulan kemudian. Besok. Dan selama tak ada bukti konkrit bahwa keenam orang itu benar-benar alter egonya, bukan hanya sosok-sosok rekayasa, hukuman mati akan tetap dijatuhkan pada sang tersangka pembunuh 5 pasang kekasih itu.

Ya, Sera membunuh kelima pasangan yang menginap di penginapannya itu dengan sadis.

Karena itulah, Edgar menempuh cara ekstrem untuk mempersatukan semua alter ego itu termasuk Sera dan menemukan pelaku pembunuhan yang sebenarnya. Dia melakukan _hypnotherapy_, membuat alter-alter ego itu melupakan terapi yang pernah mereka jalani, melupakan siapa itu Dokter Edgar Vallenhoff.

Dia juga membuat mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain dalam alam bawah sadar Sera. Sasuke dengan Sakura. Sera dengan Sasori. Sakura dengan Sebastian. Mempertemukan ketujuh orang itu dalam satu atap. Dan terakhir, hipnotis bagi sang pembunuh bahwa siapapun yang dia temui di penginapan itu, harus dibunuh dengan tujuan mengurangi jumlah alter ego dalam diri Sera sekaligus memancingnya keluar.

Butuh waktu sekitar 1 bulan untuk membentuk _mindset_ itu dalam diri Sera dan para alter egonya. Tapi itu jauh lebih baik daripada memanggil mereka satu persatu, menanyai mereka dalam sesi terapi tanpa tahu kapan salah satu dari mereka akan mengaku sebagai pelakunya. Bagaimanapun keadaan mendesak sang dokter untuk bertindak cepat.

Dan entah kenapa, hari dimana Sera dan keenam alter egonya berhasil disatukan, justru tepat pada tanggal 14 Desember. Ulang tahun mereka. Jika hipnotis itu tak berhasil, keesokan harinya hanya akan menjadi hari eksekusi bagi Sera Schaump yang sebenarnya tidak patut disalahkan.

**.**

"Dan berdasarkan bukti-bukti yang Anda lihat, Yang Mulia. Sera Schaump sama sekali tak bersalah. Anda lihat sendiri bagaimana dia berubah dari satu alter ke alternya yang lain. Dan jelas disini bahwa yang menjadi tersangka pembunuhan bukanlah Sera Schaump melainkan Sakura Haruno, salah satu alter egonya yang mengalami trauma saat ibunya dibunuh."

Edgar Vallenhoff memberikan semua rekaman video, suara, dan catatan tertulisnya pada Villare Greenhill, sang hakim, saat dia keluar dari ruangan terapi. Hakim Greenhill dan dua wakilnya sejak tadi memperhatikan dan mengikuti proses pengeliminasian kepribadian Sera dari balik kaca. Begitu juga pengacara negara dan jaksa penuntut dalam kasus ini.

Hakim berusia pertengahan 50-an itu terdiam cukup lama. Edgar benar. Semuanya menunjukkan bahwa Sera benar-benar menderita gangguan jiwa yang tak bisa dianggap enteng. Dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana ekspresi, ucapan, serta intonasi suara Sera berubah-ubah dalam tidurnya ketika proses tersebut berlangsung. Termasuk ketika Sebastian muncul ditengah-tengah dan Ciel, satu-satunya kepribadian yang tersisa, histeris diakhir.

Sang hakim terdiam dimejanya sambil memijit dagunya. Dia merasa sungguh beruntung karena memutuskan untuk melihat sendiri proses penyatuan tersebut sebelum sidang digelar. Sesuatu yang belum tentu bisa dilihat oleh orang lain.

Edgar menunggu keputusan dari Hakim Greenhill dengan tenang. Dia tahu bahwa hakim dihadapannya ini adalah salah satu yang berkeadilan tinggi dan dia tak mungkin menghukum orang yang bahkan tak tahu bahwa dia bersalah.

Dalam kasus ini, Hakim Greenhill berhak mengambil keputusan langsung tanpa menunggu sidang keesokan harinya.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah memutuskan," ujarnya. "Sera Schaump tidak bersalah. Hukuman matinya ditangguhkan karena alasan gangguan jiwa. Mulai besok dia akan dikirim ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa Minnesota County untuk menjalani rehabilitasi yang lebih layak."

Keputusan telah dibuat. Palu telah diketuk. Kelegaan luar biasa terpancar dari wajah Edgar. Dia sungguh lega karena berhasil menghindarkan seseorang yang tak bersalah dari kematian.

**XXX**

"Dokter, Anda mau membawa saya kemana?" tanya Ciel pada Edgar yang duduk dikursi depan mobil rumah sakit. Dia meraih teralis yang memisahkan dirinya dengan sang dokter dan menatap pria itu dengan mata yang memancarkan kebingungan. Mata almond itu bergerak gelisah. Menggambarkan kebingungan kanak-kanak yang sangat manis diwajah Sera yang sudah tak muda lagi.

Edgar memutar kepala, membuka teralis yang memisahkan mereka, dan mengelus kepala anak itu dengan sabar. Nyatanya yang sekarang dia elus adalah rambut keemasan milik Sera.

"Kami akan membawamu ke rumah baru yang lebih aman untukmu, Ciel," ujarnya.

"Bagaimana dengan rumahku yang di London? Juga perusahaan Funtom milikku?" tanyanya.

"Itu tak penting sekarang. Yang paling penting saat ini adalah keamanan dirimu, bukan?" Ciel terdiam. "Nah, sekarang duduklah kembali dengan tenang. Jika posisi dudukmu begitu, aku khawatir kau terantuk sesuatu saat mobil mengerem mendadak."

Ciel mengangguk. Pria tua itu menarik tangannya dari kepala Ciel dan baru berbalik lagi ke depan saat anak -er- wanita itu sudah duduk tenang dikursinya kembali. Edgar sengaja tidak menutup kembali teralisnya. Dia juga tidak memborgol Sera dalam perjalanan mereka ke Minnesota County. Mereka hanya diantar dengan seorang polisi tanpa dikawal orang lain lagi.

Bahkan Kenneth Breman, sang polisi yang mengendarai mobil untuk mereka, dimintanya untuk menggunakan pakaian biasa. Dia hanya tak ingin sosok Ciel tertekan karena semua hal prosedural begitu. Bagaimanapun Ciel hanyalah 'anak-anak'.

Hari ini salju tidak turun. Aspal tampak bersih lantaran salju semalam telah dikeruk. Namun udara masih tetap dingin. Ciel menatap keluar jendela dan memperhatikan pepohonan dan tanah putih yang berkejaran di sampingnya. Bibirnya menyenandungkan…

_**London Bridge is falling down**_

_**Falling down, falling down**_

_**London Bridge is falling down**_

_**My Fair Lady**_

Edgar tersenyum saat mengintip dari kaca spion. Sera…ah bukan! Ciel tampak tenang dan menikmati perjalanannya. Dan dia pun kembali memperhatikan jalanan di depannya.

"Um…dokter…," lirih Ciel dengan takut-takut. Edgar melirik dengan ekor matanya sebelum menoleh kembali.

"Ya?"

"Um…aku…aku…mau buang air kecil. Sudah tak tahan," rona merah menghiasi pipi pucat Sera.

"Oh, ya. Tak apa Ciel. Kenneth, bisa kita minggir sebentar?" ujarnya pada pria yang mengemudi di sampingnya. Pria itu mengangguk dan meminggirkan mobil mereka di pinggir jalanan yang sepi. "Tolong antar dia, ya!"

Lagi-lagi pria bernama Kenneth itu hanya mengangguk sambil membuka sabuk pengamannya.

"Ciel, rapatkan mantelmu, ya! Diluar dingin," Ciel mengangguk saat dokter itu memperingatkannya tentang cuaca diluar sana. Edgar dokter yang sangat baik dan perhatian, bukan?

Edgar menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi dan memejamkan mata sejenak saat melihat Kenneth dan Sera telah menghilang dibalik pepohonan yang memutih oleh salju. Bagaimanapun dia tak tidur semalaman, kan?

DOR! DOR!

Edgar terhentak dari istirahat sejenaknya saat mendengar suara tembakan dari arah Kenneth dan Ciel menghilang. Pertanyaan besar terpampang diwajahnya. Dengan khawatir dan cemas dia melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil untuk menyusul mereka.

Susah payah dia berlari di tumpukan salju, merasakan tamparan batang pinus diwajahnya karena dia tak sempat berkelit. "Cih! Kenapa mereka pergi sejauh ini?"

"Kenneth! Apa yang kau…," mata Edgar membelalak saat dilihatnya sosok yang memegang pistol bukanlah Kenneth seperti yang dia duga melainkan…Sera? Cielkah yang melakukannya?

Darah Kenneth membasahi salju. Pria itu mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya yang tertembak 2 kali. Kepalanya berdarah karena luka pukulan. Edgar bisa melihat sebatang kayu yang cukup besar didekat kaki Sera dan diyakininya sebagai senjata pemukul.

"Ci-Ciel? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Edgar dengan was-was saat Sera mengelus-elus pistol ditangannya sambil menyeringai. Dia menatap Kenneth yang kini sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan panik.

"Khu khu khu," Sera terkekeh pelan.

"Ciel! Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Edgar. Dia mulai berspekulasi. Jangan-jangan perhitungannya salah. Jangan-jangan penjahat sebenarnya masih hidup di dalam sana dan mengambil alih Sera dari Ciel lantaran anak itu tak merespon.

"Mereka…tak pernah menginginkanku, Dokter!" lirih Sera. "Kalian tak pernah menginginkan aku. Orangtuaku, Sebastian, bahkan kau kan, Dokter?"

Sera menelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah sendu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan segaris seringai saat melihat Edgar menelan ludah.

"Benar, kan? Buktinya sekarang kau ingin membuangku. Iya, kan?"

"Tidak! Bukan begitu, Ciel! Kau akan dikirim ke tempat yang lebih baik daripada di tempatku. Tenanglah, Ciel! Kau hanya kalut. Letakkan pistol itu ya? Letakkan didekat kakimu, oke!" Edgar mencoba menenangkan sosok di hadapannya.

"Aku benci mereka, Dokter. Orangtuaku. Mereka tak pernah menginginkan aku," Edgar memilih diam dan menunggu Ciel bicara lebih banyak. "Mereka memiliki anak, tapi mereka membuang dan menyia-nyiakan aku. Aku benci mereka! Makanya…kubunuh mereka!"

Kedua mata Edgar membulat.

"Aku membayar Sebastian untuk membunuh mereka, Dokter. Kupikir Sebastian akan jadi orang yang selalu ada di sampingku. Tak seperti orangtuaku yang malah selalu sibuk sendiri. Tapi ternyata…dia meninggalkanku juga, kan? Dan sekarang…kau, Dokter!"

"Makanya…kalian sama saja! Semua orang dewasa itu brengsek! Kalian menyukai sex dan saat memiliki anak…mereka hanya menyia-nyiakannya! Karena itu aku membunuh mereka semua, Dokter! Pasangan-pasangan amoral itu! Mereka hanya akan membunuh janin yang seharusnya dilahirkan! Menelantarkan anak-anak seperti kami yang seharusnya mereka rawat!"

Edgar ternganga. Jadi…jadi dia salah? Yang membunuh semua orang itu bukan Sakura melainkan…Ciel?

"Dan Dokter…kau sungguh mengecewakan aku! Kupikir kau berbeda! Kau membuatku tak bisa mempercayai orang dewasa manapun kini, Dokter."

Sera kembali mengangkat pistolnya dan mengelus selongsong pelurunya dengan sedih. Edgar menelan ludah dan mundur perlahan agar tidak terlalu menarik perhatian.

"Ti-tidak semua orang dewasa seperti itu, Ciel! Bukankah nantinya kau juga akan tumbuh dewasa?" katanya mencoba menenangkan.

"Heh! Aku berencana membunuh diriku sendiri kalau saat dewasa nanti aku seamoral kalian," katanya.

"Me-membunuh bukan jawabannya, Ciel! Bukankah membunuh itu juga perbuatan amoral?" Ciel terhenyak. Dia terdiam untuk beberapa lama. Edgar merasa lega untuk beberapa saat sebelum Sera kembali mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi marah.

"Jadi kau menyalahkan aku? Kau menyalahkan aku untuk semua ini? Ini semua gara-gara kalian, brengsek!" Sera mengangkat pistol ditangannya, membidikkannya ke arah Edgar, dan…

DOR!

Sebelum pria itu sempat menghindar, sebutir peluru telah menembus kepalanya. Membuat pria itu melihat maut dalam seketika. Tubuhnya bergedebuk di tumpukan salju yang merah terciprat darah.

Ciel membuang pistolnya dan merunduk memegang lutut dengan napas terengah. Kemudian…

"Khu khu khu! Hahaha!"

Suara tawanya pun menggema.

**XXX**

**Flashback terbunuhnya Soma**

"Kami titip anak di sofa belakangmu, ya! Sebentar, kok! Awas kalau kau macam-macam!" ancam Sasuke.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berbuat macam-macam kalau diikat begini!" ketus Soma.

"Betul, Sasuke! Nanti kalau ada bahaya, dia malah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, lagi! Aku jadi khawatir meninggalkan mereka!" sahut Sakura.

"Tapi kau juga tak boleh sendirian, Sakura! Sudahlah! Toh ke toilet tak akan memakan waktu lama. Iya, kan?"

Saat pasangan suami istri itu berjalan beriringan ke luar ruangan, Ciel membuka mata. Dengan gerakan tanpa suara dia membebaskan dirinya dari balutan selimut, turun dari sofa, kemudian melangkah tenang menuju sudut ruangan untuk mengambil besi perapian.

Setelah itu dia berpindah ke belakang Soma, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, kemudian menyeringai sambil menggulung lengan bajunya. Dia membekap mulut Soma yang terikat di kursi dan menusukkan besi perapian itu kedada Soma hingga pemuda India itu menghadapi ajalnya.

Dilapnya percikan darah yang mampir di kulit putih lengannya ke bagian pakaian Soma yang kering. Lalu menyentuhkan sedikit darah ke bagian dada pakaiannya.

Begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki, Ciel membuka gulungan lengan bajunya dan bergegas kembali ke sofa. Dilemparnya besi perapian dicelah sempit antara sofa dengan lantai dan berpura-pura terlelap kembali di bawah selimutnya yang hangat.

Dan aktingnya...bisa menipu Sakura dan Sasuke dengan sangat baik.

**XXX**

**Flashback terbunuhnya Sasori**

Sebastian pingsan secara tiba-tiba. Bagi Ciel, Sebastian adalah sosok yang penting. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa ingin membunuh pria itu sama seperti saat dia membunuh Soma. Jadi dia hanya meninggalkan pria itu dan kembali lagi jika segalanya selesai.

Dia mengambil sapu sebagai senjata dan keluar menuju gedung sebelumnya. Saat menemukan sebuah pemukul _baseball_ di sudut koridor, dia membuang sapunya. Lalu sebuah ide terbersit dipikirannya. Bagaimana kalau mencari senjata di dapur? Dia turun ke lantai bawah dan dia pun mendapatkan sebilah pisau daging yang berkilau disana.

Ketika dia hendak naik kembali ke tangga...

"Tolol, tolol, tolol!" sebuah suara berbisik menarik minatnya. Kalau tak salah itu...Sasori.

Dihampirinya suara yang ternyata berasal dari sebuah ruangan tersembunyi di dekat tangga. Pintunya sedikit renggang. Niat jahat kembali mengendalikan dirinya. Dia menyelinap masuk dan bersembunyi di balik bayangan pintu yang gelap. Sasori tak menyadari keberadaannya. Tanpa curiga pria itu menutup pintu ruang tersebut dan saat berbalik...

BAM!

Semuanya terjadi seperti yang sebelumnya sudah diceritakan.

Dan Ciel pun keluar dari sana dengan wajah kanak-kanaknya yang polos. Lagi-lagi bersikap seolah tak tahu apa-apa.

Selanjutnya...kalian sudah tahu, kan?

**XXX**

Ciel merapatkan mantelnya dan menyusuri jalanan yang lengang. Wajahnya memucat lantaran udara yang semakin ekstrem. Padahal hari bertambah siang tapi dinginnya makin bertambah saja. Merasuk sampai ketulang. Uap-uap putih mengepul dari mulutnya bagai gulungan asap rokok.

TIN! TIN!

Sebuah mobil truk kecil berhenti tepat di sebelahnya. Membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Hei, Seksi! Butuh tumpangan?" Ciel melirik pria dengan sebatang rokok terselip dibibirnya dengan tampang tak suka. Dalam hati bertanya, 'Apa maksudnya memanggilku seksi? Pedofilkah?'.

Tapi dia tak punya pilihan lain. Cuaca yang makin dingin bisa membuatnya mati di tempat jika dia tetap nekat. Apalagi dia sama sekali buta arah. Dia tak tahu ada dimana dia sekarang. Dia menekan mantelnya di bagian dada.

Ya, tak perlu kuatir. Jika nanti dia sampai di tempat yang aman, dia tinggal menembak kepala pria ini dengan pistol milik Kenneth. Ya, tak perlu kuatir. Bukankah sudah jadi tugasnya untuk menghabisi orang dewasa tak berguna seperti pria ini?

Tanpa ragu, dia naik ke truk dan duduk di samping pria bercerutu itu.

Selama perjalanan dia hanya terus-terusan bersenandung…

_**London Bridge is falling down**_

_**Falling down, falling down**_

_**London Bridge is falling down**_

_**My Fair Lady**_

_**.**_

**THE END**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_***Cassanova:tokoh playboy dari Italia macam Don Juan**

***tentang orang Polandia yg direndahkan di Amerika itu sy baca dinovel Sidney Sheldon. Tapi lupa judulnya.**

**Thanks to:**

**Chanca-Flower** :He...udah tau kan siapa pembunuhnya? Adegan Romeo-Juliet yg mana? SasuSaku/SebaCiel? Thanks untuk review-nya,Chanca-chan^^

**toganeshiro-chan** :Alter ego itu justru kepribadian gandanya. Itu ada dipsikologi kok, bukan karangan sy. Makasih banyak untuk review-nya,togane-chan^^

**mommiji aki** :Yup! Kamu benar! Terima kasih dah mereview,Nachan^^

**valentina14** :Mereka itu sebenarnya ada dlm tubuh Sera. Jadi satu tubuh kepribadiannya macem2...Thanks untuk review-nya,Valentina-san^^ Salam Kenal!

**CheshireGrell1297** :Lha? Ntar kita bikin upacara pembangkitan Sebas lagi,ya...hohoho...Thanks dah review,Grell^^

**izuka yurie** :He...dah apdet niy...Makasih tuk review-nya,izuka-san^^ Salam Kenal!

**Just Teen Reader** :Membingungkan ya? Dimananya? Apakah chapter ini menjelaskan sesuatu? Ya...klo ada yg kurang jelas tanya saja,ya dan Thanks a lot untuk review-nya,hamazaki-san^^

**Gokudera J. Vie** :He...klo diitung2 sy emang udah 2 kali membunuh Sebastian dan Ciel, bikin Sebastian idiot, dan Ciel menderita...ah...kejamnya sy! Terima kasih tuk review-nya,Vie-san^^

**Thanks juga buat kawan-kawan yang udah mereview di chap2 lalu, nge-fave, dan membacanya*bows***

**Jika ada yg ingin ditanyakan,silahkan hubungi sy via review/PM. Akan sy balas & jawab semampu sy,oke?  
**

**My Ow!**


End file.
